Fiends of Forever
by daybreaksage
Summary: Kaiba wants to change for Mokuba. Easier said then done. But for Kaiba, it seems it becomes easy after his encounter with the figure in the park. [vamp. fic.] time for a change! no pairings
1. Default Chapter

((This means that I 'the author' is talking and I DO NOT own YUGIOH!))

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_**Fiends of Forever: 'Hallows Eve'**_

It was cold.

Dusk set upon Domino as it reached its own time to deteriorate into the darkness. The sun no longer made the city a warm welcome as it did before with a sunrise.All was being lost with another dayas itset behind the buildings and skyscraper Kaiba Corp. The city froze as if hit by the worlds biggest blizzard. It was beginning to freeze in the cooling evenening.

But nothing happened. Of course it got cold, but that was only natural from the sunless sky.

Blue darted to each person that passed by. Not caring if the world was under attack, the chocolate brunette kept walking to no destination at all.

The cloudless sky appeared to be haunting. A shrill wail filled the air as a young woman ran past the six foot man. He watched as she ran in terror, fear and most of all: fun.

A skeleton soon followed after her laughing. Kaiba paid no attention to the teenagers and their 'fun tactics' for Halloween. He grunted to himself and kept walking and only paid heed to the sidewalk in front of him.

Street lights went on illuminating the pathway to every street and home in its path. But not one of them led Kaiba to his own destination.

Silence blanketed the roads as jack-o-lanterns filled the rest of the darkness with deafening flames. Kaiba had no interest in the upcoming 'Hallows eve' around the corner. He could care less if anyone got burned on that day. It was a waste of his time and the time of everyone in the world. It meant nothing to go from door to door dressed up in foul and savage villains to enjoy the night with candy. It simply had no purpose.

HA - purpose. Nothing had purpose if it associated with Halloween. Purpose _had_ no purpose _on_ Halloween. What is a purpose if there is _no_ purpose? Nothing.

That's all it was...Nothing.

Steady steps echoed off the barriers of stone. The park was not far off to his right as he stopped at an intersection. Loneliness filled the silence as he continued after seeing no cars to the right or left.

He wished he wasn't so alone.

Alone on the interior of his soul was slowly eating him away. He couldn't tell happiness from shallow sadness anymore. All that filled his living core was depression. Especially on Halloween; nothing was making sense to him anymore. Not even the purpose of life. It felt empty to walk alone at night. Knowing that the fact you are out here is to get away from the purpose _of_ life. He couldn't take it anymore. Even his own brother wouldn't talk to him.

* * *

Mokuba entered the room closing the door behind him to Seto's home office. Books and shelves lined the walls as a lone desk filed the right side of the room. A couch was close to the middle accompanied by the TV in front of it.

"Seto?"

"What?" Kaiba looked up from the document he was working on from his laptop.

"Yugi and his-"

"Posse?" He grunted in saying the word.

"Will you stop acting like a five-year old!"

Kaiba's blue orbs slightly narrowed, "The only five-year old is you, for wanting to go to the stupid party."

"How did y-"

"I have my ways Mokuba and you can't go." Kaiba slightly smirked as he began working on his manuscript again. He heard slow footsteps leave the room along with the door slamming.

The blast of echoes snapped Kaiba to reality. Not once had he let Mokuba even explain why he wanted to go. Guilt masked his inner arrogant self. The thin line of lips that formed a smirk before faded. He slowly rose from his desk to find Mokuba quietly.

His room was empty as he opened the door and glanced in. He noticed the door to the balcony open slightly as he figured out that the little kid had escaped his sentence to being cooped up in the mansion.

Fear masked the guilt as before while he thought of all the maniacs that could kidnap his brother and do anything they wanted while his scream would fill the darkness of the night.

Kaiba rushed out of the house only clad in his black shirt and pants. Of course he knew where the party was. It was at the house of his most despised rival.

He slowly walked up to the door of the Game shop and knocked. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened revealing Yugi Moto.

"He's here."

Without even asking or saying anything Yugi left the door open and the space was instantly filled with a raven haired boy. He looked up at his bigger brother selfishly. "I'm so-"

"No."

The little boy stood with his face towards the ground ashamed. Kaiba spoke again.

"I should be apologizing. I am sorry Mokuba. I never let you do anything for I am afraid to let you go out of my own selfishness. You may stay here as long as you reach home at a decent time. Mr. Moto will watch you or he will regret even meeting me, or you."

"SEE that's your problem! I am not a kid anymore! I am fourteen now and YOU _can_ stop telling everyone that you'll make their life agony if anything happens to me! I have friends now and they at least care about me to HANG OUT with me! THEY actually listen to ME! I'll see **you** in the morning!" The teenager slammed the door shut leaving the young CEO speechless.

Not once had Mokuba threatened to stay at someone's house, let alone leave his older brother in the dust of his own pity.

Kaiba looked at the ground in disgrace. He didn't know what to do. He left the spot in front of the Game shop and took his leave somewhere else.

* * *

Now sitting at a park bench he felt abandoned. He had tried to say sorry, but it came out in another argument. It was always like that. They hadn't even been in each other's company for more than five minutes. Kaiba was always busy working and building up his company while Mokuba was with his friends. They didn't have time for each other anymore. But that wasn't the case. _He_ didn't have time for _him_ anymore.

Kaiba listened to the rustle of the trees as the wind blew slightly. A single leaf fell off the tree and headed towards Kaiba's direction. He caught it in mid air before it hit his toned chest. He didn't deserve Mokuba. He doesn't deserve this feeling of being marooned. He hated it more than anything to see his own brother hate him for being an arrogant selfish jerk. But that was how he had been raised. He had no control over his self-temper or being. Whenever he wanted to even act nice...it _always_ turned out in anger for the other person.

Icy pools looked at the cloudless sky. Halloween supposedly was in two days. He could at least try to be nice and do something.

That's when it hit him.

A party.

He could throw a party for his little brother and friends. But he didn't want to go through so much when there was work to be done.

No.

No. He _will_ do the party. And that is the end of the end. Starting now, everything goes uphill instead of down.

The thin and muscular man stood up and clenched the leaf in his hand. He stood a couple of seconds before feeling a little dizzy and sitting down.

Maybe he should have eaten lunch and dinner today to get through till he'd have to go to sleep.

A swirling blackness disheveled his line of vision, before focusing on a lone figure between the trees of the park. The outline was quite clear of a man. But he didn't want to stay and find out.

He stood up again before hearing a mocking voice enter his head.

"Clear as darkness, Murky as spirits. Being one is more powerful as another."

The voice died down as he took as step to go home. In a few minutes this will be all over. The nightfall seemed to enclose his whole body. The same figure of a man stepped up to him before he fell to his knees.

Kaiba's head and body swayed from side to side as he felt a piercing sting on the right side of his neck. The figure backed up before shadowing in the surpass of trees. Thinking nothing happened but a strain in the neck from waking up; he stood and kept his aspect into getting home and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

ok...I thought of this and couldn't help but write it...i want to know what you think!

I need feedback:  
PLEEEZ REVIEW!

(click button below!)

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. Dreamless Crimson

**Chapter 2**

_**Fiends of Forever: Dreamless Crimson

* * *

**_

(Last time)

Kaiba's head and body swayed from side to side as he felt a piercing sting on the right side of his neck. The figure backed up before shadowing in the surpass of trees. Thinking nothing happened but a strain in the neck from waking up; he stood and kept his aspect into getting home and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(This time) 

One step into the mansion let him know he was indeed home. The harmonious step bounced off all the empty marble walls. Seto took his direction towards the kitchen. His vision was too blurred to even know what he, himself was doing. All he knew was some Aspirin ((don't own)) would help the splitting headache that he had. It was the worse one yet.

A huge hatchet was thrown at his head while someone was flicking between his eyes with there forefinger. That's what it felt like.

Reaching the kitchen he reached for the cabinet with the medication in it. Swallowing was not hard without water. He slowly gulped it down and left the scene of silver counter tops, cabinets and a hardwood floor.

Pillows and silkily comforters couldn't have been more comfortable. Kaiba hit the pillow as he almost fell into a dreamless sleep.

Dreams waited for him on the other side, when he thought it would be dreamless. Heat come from the opposite side of reality as he felt himself getting hot from the comforter. Coldness hit his body with such a force he sat up and gasped for air.

Maybe he should have changed into something more comfortable? He quickly got out of bed, but with the separating irritation on his forehead that felt like spreading towards his neck...it came quite hard to leave the soothing and prosperous bed. Instead of the smooth motion of getting out of bed, the huge crash could be heard from a mile away.

Kaiba laid on the ground a couple of seconds trying to realize what had just happened. But nothing came to mind. It was like the memory he had once known and remembered, was slowly fading into nothingness.

He couldn't remember what he did that day. The slow and painful throb pounded in his head as he tried to recalculate what had happened the day he was in the park. Nothing came. And yet it had only happened a couple of hours or so ago.

Had I really taken that long to get home? Had it really been that long before he reached his own life-staking house? Was it really that far away? And yet, **he** _knew_ the park he had reached was a maximum of twenty minutes away.

He shook his head out of relaxation and sat up from the cold barring floor. Nothing made sense anymore. Why couldn't he remember?

A prolonged restrain finally exploded in his head. The flush of memories came back like a wave. Nothing could have saved him from what just happened. He fell back holding his head in his hands. A silent roar filled the air as Kaiba couldn't take the pain anymore.

No one could hear him. Agonizing in his own pain he made a goal to reach for the bathroom and make something of it:

A bath.

That's what he needed; but in this condition? He could possibly drown if not careful of his own acts of will. Maybe he that's what he needed. A will. A will for Mokuba to take all the things he owns now.

Oh wait...He already did that.

The night air of his room suddenly filed with coldness. Holding his tongue, Kaiba looked over at his windows. **_Every single one was closed_**.

Like a silent wind, the frost of the frozen cold iced over Kaiba as he came up on his hands and knees. Shaking could not be stopped with all the strength that the brunette had in his arms and body.

Darkness seemed to be surrounding his whole body freezing over the frost from the coldness. His very soul within seemed to no longer live a life of purpose or meaning.

Fear overlapped his senses of pain as the same voice came again from the park.

"Clear as darkness, Murky as spirits. Being one is more powerful as another."

It faded into a mocking laugh as it slowly exited the room. Kaiba looked around the room; now one man, person or thing was clear to enter his vision for his light of seeing. ((in other words....he didn't see anything))

Pain once again zoomed from his head, but this time it went through his whole body. Not realizing that he was still being watched, he started crawling towards the bathroom.

Everything swarmed into blotches of black and blue as he made his way to his ambition of a warm bath.

All he wanted was a bath to sooth the pain and ease away any left over depression.

Reaching the door he opened it with difficulty. To him, it felt like something was slowly draining all his power and will to survive. The strength he once had was gone; all that was left was a five year old that could lift a cardboard box. Struggling with all the courage and energy he had left, willed him to open the door and deposit himself inside. He collapsed to the floor; with every ounce of physical might, he drove himself to the bathtub and turned it on.

Vapor and mist rose from the tub as he sat next to it while the fog started clearing out the clearness of the room.

Kaiba rose and slowly removed every piece of clothing except for his boxers and stepped into the bath. If somehow he drowns, he didn't want to be found completely naked in a bathtub.

Satisfaction cleared his senses as he felt himself give away into the steamy, hot water. To him, it couldn't have gotten any better. But of course he could have added bubbles, but what would the good in that be if you couldn't move your arms to even _get_ the bottle.

He closed his eyes as he sat in the tub and relaxed against the backrest of the small pool. Right now the waters jets would feel real good about now. But the fact that his energy was gone and it wouldn't let him move to turn them on.

Sleep was overwhelming as he sat in the bathtub. Eyelids drooped to the extent where you could barley see that Kaiba was actually awake.

He noticed his drowsiness and took a breath before going under to save his life. A singe of pain rocketed in his neck as he plummeted upwards for breath above the surface of the crystal clear water.

The hand that he put on his neck was covered in blood as he pulled away to look at it. The water he was in turning a slight pink before he knew he had to get out.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way towards the bathroom door again. Surely this would be last time he would pass up lunch or dinner in the same day.

Reaching his own drawer of clothes he rummaged for a pair of boxers and his silk pajamas the color of black. He quickly pulled all three of them on ((ya know the boxers, top and bottoms....)) dropping the towel and extra wet undergarment to the ground. Feeling the softness of the silk he decided it was time to actually go to bed and get some rest. For he definitely need both of them.

Almost reaching his bed he felt a lukewarm liquid run down his neck before falling into the luxurious sheets made from London. ((ok ok...that was lame)) Not caring what was happening to him, he ignored the pain coming from his neck along with the crimson flow.

Sleep seemed to come like heaven. Nothing in is way was stopping it from coming and nothing _could_ stop it from coming. Kaiba's wearisome for sleep came without difficulty as he fell into black fog while someone was waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

Chika: YELLOWS! So how'd ya like it?! WELL THEN REVIEW! thankies!  
(click below)  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	3. Twilight

((a/n: _Seto Kaiba's thoughts_)) ((remember...this is me talking...the author..))

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Fiends of Forever: Twilight

* * *

**_

"Big Brother?"

Mokuba's little voice barely reached the acquaintance on the bed. The fourteen-year old poked his older brother in the side for the second time. Nothing happened except for the stillness of the windless air.

"Big Brother, I'm Sorry....sorry for leaving like that."

Mokuba again reached over the side of the comforter, sheets and lump in the bed and prodded the sleeping form of Kaiba in the side of the ribs.

The eldest of the two didn't move an inch.

"Seto, I said I am sorry, now would you stop ignoring me?" Mokuba waited a couple of seconds in silence before he knew something was wrong.

"Seto stop it....you're scaring me. Please say something..."

"Master Mokuba, why don't you go get breakfast and leave Mister Kaiba alone. I heard he was up very late last night."

Marie, the maid of the Kaiba Mansion, stepped into the room.

Mokuba nodded his head and left the still room to his brother. Marie left seconds after Mokuba while he muttered under his breath, "And it's my entire fault."

In his own world, Kaiba did indeed wake up, not to mention was able to feel both of the gentle indents in the comfort of his own bed and sheets from Mokuba.

He truly wanted to tell Mokuba that everything was alright; but something inside of him kept him from speaking or even moving to show Mokuba that he was not the one that was supposed to be apologizing, it was _him_.

Kaiba, wanted more than anything, to give Mokuba a warm embraced and tell the little kid soothing words of comfort. He wanted to tell Mokuba that he did love him and forgives him even if he had betrayed him any kind of way. Of course that didn't happen, but if it did...he would forgive him in a baby's heartbeat. But more than anything: he wanted Mokuba to forgive him and take his apology. That is what Mokuba really deserved.

Forgiveness from Mokuba would have been uplifting, but by the way Kaiba didn't move, the apology practically meant nothing to either of them.

Heartbroken, Kaiba shifted left and right after hearing the door close. The silent drift of the noise aimlessly followed its pathway to his ears.

"Ahhhgh." Kaiba covered his ears and threw the covers off him. He caught himself before falling off the bed and hitting the floor, like the night before. But somehow, he stopped from falling _while_ plummeting off the bed.

Pushing himself to sitting position while his feet too refuge on the floor, he held his chestnut head in his hands. How does this make sense? He just caught himself falling off the bed; a few inches more and he could have hit the floor again. But he never reached the ground because of something stopping him. It was almost like he could control his sense of balance and with desire he was able to stop at anything to keep from his decent to the ground. Not only that but getting back on the bed was a different story.

He shook his head in his hands before hearing a sibilation and quickly covering his ears again. The headache from last night seemed to disappear, but the closing door from earlier had brought it back.

Thumping bounced off the walls as Mokuba came running down the hallway to his brother's door. He knocked while Kaiba growled again and wedged his head between his hands.

The doors flew open as Mokuba stepped inside.

"Seto?"

Kaiba looked up with earnest and distaste. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now, but what else could he tell Mokuba? He already told him off when he couldn't speak and ignored him completely.

"What?" His voice was unusually ruthless towards the young boy standing in the doorway.

The raven-haired kid stepped forward and stared at his brother, "Seto are you alright?" His question blasted Kaiba away like a hurricane.

The six-foot man stood up, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mokuba shook his head at the sudden outburst of his older brother.

"Because Seto, you never sound cold towards me....what happened to you? What happened to the Seto Kaiba that I used to know? The one that always took me to get ice-cream and go to the movies and then the arcade? What happened to the Seto Kaiba that actually hung out with me when I was younger? Huh? Because whatever happened to him, he definitely isn't you."

In one swift movement Mokuba left the room with Kaiba dumbfounded.

As Kaiba watched Mokuba turn he noticed that something must have damaged his vision. Of course Mokuba couldn't possibly move THAT slow. I mean look at him. It must have taken him at least one minute to actually turn around and another five to move out the doorway and into the hall.

_What in the devil's name just happened?_

Not long after, Mokuba closed the door, causing Kaiba to fall to the ground clutching his ears again. Pain felt like an erupting volcano burning you alive.

He stood once the pain subsided and turned to go to the bathroom.

_Maybe a shower could do some good._

He turned on the water and scurried out of the room to find some appropriate clothes for today.

The Bathroom had fog covering the glass and mirrors of the huge washroom. Once he stepped inside the area he heard the enormous waterfall the happened to be in his shower. The noise was unbearable as he propelled and turned off the water.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs before sitting on top of the toilet to wait for the teenager.

**Again it happened**.

Mokuba stepped into the room while his voice seemed to slow down five times its own rate.

"Wah-i-s-it-S-eh-t-oh?"

Kaiba blinked as he examined what was happening before him. Within seconds everything was back to normal.

"Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head and turned his attention to Mokuba, who was standing next to him with his hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"Um...You called?"

"Ah...yeah, will you warm up a bath? I can't really concentrate right now...."

Black hair bounced up and down as Mokuba nodded and turned towards the bathtub.

"Do you want it hot, warm or cold?"

Mokuba's voice mimicked off the tile walls and snapped Kaiba to his senses again.

"Hot should do it."

The young teen obeyed his brother and turned on the running fountain of the bathtub. It poured out into the basin as Mokuba watched his brother stare frantically into outer space. Outer space seemed to be the marble floor of the bathroom.

Kaiba noticed his brother's stare out of the corner of his eyes as he looked away from the floor and up to his little brother's affectionate appearance. Concern covered his facial expression as the two stared at each other. Kaiba broke the silence.

"Mokuba I know that you are probably think what a bad brother I may be, but please accept my apology. I wasn't myself this morning, or last night."

"Seto, what makes you believe that I think you are a bad brother?" He walked forward and in moments was in front of Kaiba. "You are the best big brother anyone could have! And I wouldn't exchange you for anything in the world ever!" Mokuba embraced the sitting Kaiba and suddenly let go and stared the older teen in the eyes.

"Seto, I forgive you. But can't you ever at least be kind for a change towards my friends?"

Before Kaiba could answer, Mokuba embraced him again, "I am glad that you are my brother, 'cuz I wouldn't have anyone else." The little kid whispered in the elder's ear and hugged even tighter.

If Kaiba could have moved his arms, he would have hugged the kid back. But he was squeezing him **too** dang hard.

"Mokuba....please.....I .....**need**......air!"

The young ebony kid stepped back for Kaiba's own sake. He giggled before saying, "Sorry, big bro."

Kaiba nodded at his brother's confession. The kid went back to the tub and turned it off before it reached an undesirable amount of height. He quickly threw some peppermint oil and imbued the water with its scent.

"It's ready big bro." He smiled genuinely before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Kaiba grinned to himself as he made his way towards the bathtub. The scent filled his nostrils as he stripped himself of his clothes and doused into the silk warmness.

He cleansed himself of his doubts and dirt before just relaxing in the water. It felt like floating on the edge of salvation. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment, and if there was, they or it would defiantly have to pay underworld misery, pain and agony to go through if you disturbed the young CEO at the moment.

Before anything could happen, Kaiba sat up and stared at the mirror on the wall. It reflected the entire room, except the shower and bathtub. But what really got him distraught was the black shadow that was hovering in the corner of the room.

Iced blue orbs pinpointed in the direction opposite of the mirror and looked in the direct spot the shadow was moments before.

Nothing was there.

He glanced back at the mirror, and yet it was still in its same spot. _Interesting_....Kaiba stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to fit his desired spot around his waist. He quickly snatched another and started drying his hair while the water droplets from the bathtub dripped off his body and hit the ground with a **_clink_**.

He dressed the lower half of his body once he dried himself off from the water that immersed his whole body. He walked into his room while Mokuba raced in at the same moment. Kaiba was trying to pull his shirt over his head before Mokuba gave him a crushing bear hug.

The CEO stopped what he was doing and gripped the shirt in his right hand. Half-naked he hugged the kid back.

"And what may I ask this occasion is for?" A slight hint of humor lined the sentence spoken from the muscular and fine toned man. ((Ladies, please reframe from drooling over your keyboard))

Mokuba backed up, "For the party you are throwing tomorrow!"

Kaiba was taken aback. _I haven't told anyone about that!_

**Oh but I have**.

Kaiba stepped back..._What the heck_?!

Nothing came but silence. Mokuba waited patiently while Kaiba looked stunned for more moments that he could have counted.

Kaiba got back his sanity, "Mokuba, I haven't even told anyone about the party."

"Oh! Its ok....I found the letter on my bed that you wrote....you know the apology letter and with it, you said you'd throw me a party along with my friends in a haunted house!" He jumped up and down the teenager way.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow, "Letter?"

"Yeah! Oh and by the way....I still have your birth-" He stopped for a millisecond, "Seto what happened to your neck?"

Kaiba stopped staring at the five foot kid and placed his left palm over his neck. "What they hay?"

He brushed passed Mokuba and headed for the mirror in his room. The full length mirror never lied..._Then why the heck is there two bite marks on the side of my neck?_

Kaiba stared at his reflection before noticing the same black figure in the corner of his room in the mirror image he was staring into.

* * *

Chika: I'd like to thank my very special reviewers for reviewing: 

**off fanficion**

lady of the shire – thank you for reviewing! And I guess here's your more! Oh and by the way I hope to get more reviews from ya in the future!

Zelda-Jewel – THANK You for REVIEWing! I feel so special! jumps up and down erm....i hope ta hear from ya more often!

vampire lover – OMG! Love vampires too! They are the coolest! Ya know....many of the books I read are about vamps. Enough about me..! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Off mediaminer**

Jasmine and her gang – YIPPEE! Long time no talk huh? Anywayz thanx for reviewin and ur story is also great! Keep updating!

Kasemei – THANKIES for reviewing! I absolutely love it too! Nah jk! But thanx...and I hope ta hear from ya more often too!


	4. Eyes

A/n: I have decided that I am not going to make this a SetoxSerenity fic. I am sorry to those who wanted this fic to be that. But I would have to agree that there are a lot of other fics with his scenario. Again I give my apologies. Now I think that you want to get on with the story don't ya think?

(Sorry for any spelling mistakes)

**Chapter 4**

_**Fiends of Forever: Eyes**_

(Last time)

He brushed passed Mokuba and headed for the mirror in his room. The full length mirror never lied…_Then why the heck is there two bite marks on the side of my neck?_

Kaiba stared at his reflection before noticing the same black figure in the corner of his room in the mirror image he was staring into.

(This time)

Somehow having the same figure in one day wasn't supposed to be uplifting. Kaiba slowly turned around to see the shadow still there. But before he could do anything about it, his little brother had sparked an interest in the little comment he was talking about before.

As the little teenager ascended towards he older brother in small steps, he noticed the bite marks had turned an awful and terrifying color of red. Blood red.

Mokuba still couldn't explain why his brother was acting so strangely. Not once had he barked at him for not coming home, let alone he noticed that there was something wrong about the way he was staring at his bedroom corner. Nothing was in the presence of the two standing personages. So what was he staring at?

Kaiba wanted to respond to the figure in the corner of the room, but couldn't move. Not an ounce in his body of muscle wanted to make a move.

He was mesmerized by the stray black orb somewhat hovering, yet standing in his bedroom corner. The orb wasn't only a non-shapely object, but it seemed to have a form of a man. It seemed to have the same fascination in Kaiba, for the stray visitor didn't leave until he was finally satisfied.

Kaiba seemed to understand, he or rather it, wanted something. But what? It's not like Kaiba didn't have what he wanted, I mean he had everything right? But what did he want from _him_?

Too many questions seemed to override the cranium when a pounding began in his head. It started bordering the pounding that was coming…from _his neck_?

Mokuba noticed the black stare in his brother's eyes. Frost seemed to glaze over the hard and cold stature of his eldest sibling. Not that the average stare towards his friends had the original cold and hard narrowed eyes, but the frost seemed to have the key to his soul. The soul was no longer there from the eyes that had locked onto something in the room he couldn't see.

The stare had captivated the poor kid. It frightened him to see his brother in a state of half shock and half frozen in his point of location. The eyes that Kaiba usually looked at his younger brother were gone. The ones that held compassion, love, envy, grace and held mercy for, were a blank color of dark royal blue. They were just an endless sea of unfilled emotions. His pupils seemed to be in the mixture of blue for you couldn't see them, in the solid color of cobalt.

Kaiba had a hard time concentrating on the configuration in the corner of his unstated room. The pounding had hit him hard as it did the night before. Shivers seemed to graze up and down his spine, but his body was unwilling to give into the shiver that would overtake his human senses.

Finally breaking the gaze, Kaiba had reached up and touched his neck.

Mokuba stared in aw as he watched his unmoving or lifeless brother move his hand towards his neck. The once blood red dots dulled into a raw and sullen pink scar. The light that once illuminated the two small bite marks completely healed as if touched by an angel of healing.

But what was standing before him was no angel. It was his own brother.

The tall brunette of almost nineteen had the oddest feeling come over him as he touched the side of his neck. Instantly, the headache seemed to cease into a dull throb while his neck completely stopped pulsating under the touch.

Everything came to his senses as quickly as if a baseball was just hit passed his ear. He noticed the unwelcome company had disappeared before a blink of an eye.

His eye to be exact.

Mokuba noticed the sudden change as he watched his brother blink and stand in the same position he was in moments before. Except for one thing that he noticed right away: the eyes. Seto Kaiba's eyes were back to normal after he blinked for a millisecond.

Seto still stood with his hand on his neck and slowly brought it down to his side as he turned towards his stricken little brother.

His eyes were widened with fear as he witnessed everything that happened. The sudden change in his personality and eyes had made enough fear to boil in his stomach and come up to his open mouth.

Kaiba watched in horror as the teenager seemed to be sick with fear. Mokuba had run into the bathroom. The six foot man furrowed both eye brows with confusion before it hit him.

He had scared his little brother with his actions to make him sick with anxiety.

Kaiba quickly reached the door to comfort his brother before it opened and revealed the kid himself.

His tiny figure seemed too small compared to his brother's. Mokuba stared into the once blank stare the young CEO gave. Kaiba seemingly wanted to say something, but the rough teenager had beaten him to it.

"Don't you ever do or look like that again Seto. You scared me."

Kaiba wanted to respond and desperately needed to take a step forward, but couldn't find his own legs that wanted to obey him.

Mokuba noticed this, but didn't know how to react.

His mind raced as he didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he was uncertain of his own being. Never in all the years when he had Mokuba living by his side had he made him so scared to make him sick. It just wasn't possible in the mind of the young company owner.

Kaiba wanted so badly to hug his little brother, but something was holding him back. It wasn't physically but mentally. He didn't want to hurt his little brother or scare him again. He didn't want to ever see the face he held when he acknowledged him before he scurried into the bathroom.

"Mokuba…..I…..don't…know what happened." The buckling finally let loose as Kaiba fell to the floor on his knees. Pain had rocketed up his thighs, but he solemnly ignored it.

Mokuba viewed the pained look in his brother's expression. It was enough to push him over the edge of solitude he felt a minute ago. He needed his brother. His brother needed him. It didn't matter how much, but how the impaired weakness that shown on Seto's face was sufficient to what had to be done.

Mokuba passed his sudden fear and shallowness and gave into the concern for his crouched brother.

Raven hair slowly made its way into Kaiba's nostrils as he inhaled and stared into the shoulder of his brother. He was hugging him. After what he just did, Mokuba was willing to put their differences aside and take a stand. He took the leap that Seto Kaiba never would have taken a second look at.

Mokuba was forgiving.

"Don't do it ever again……please?" Mokuba's voice reached his ears in a mere whisper.

Kaiba had little courage come over him. "I don't know…what happened Mokuba….."

"Just please don't do it again….."

Pools of warm teal closed.

Mokuba was still clinging to his all time hero.

"I don't know if I can do that." He voice seemed lower in an unusual way as if ashamed of what had happened.

Kaiba breathed out as the teenager let go and stared him in the face. Cerulean eyes opened and met a stormy gray.

No words could have been spoken when Mokuba leaned in and gave him another hug of confidence.

The two kneeled on the ground of an everlasting embrace that didn't want to be broken. But everything has or comes to an end eventually.

Kaiba spoke into the sea of hair, "Mokuba, you told me about a letter…can I see it?"

Mokuba had nodded in the crook of Kaiba's neck before pulling away and leaving a trail of disappearing footprints in the carpet.

After a second or two, Kaiba regained consciousness and headed towards his bed and sat on the edge of the silky sheets. He stared at his hands while his head seemed to bob on his thin neck. _What happened to make Mokuba so afraid of me_? kept running through his head. The never endless silence was snapped by the door closing. Seto raised his head to meet his brother's form next to the doorframe. He stepped forward with caution before dashing towards Kaiba's side on the bed.

Small hands held out a letter to the tall brunette. He indistinctively took it out of the teenager's hands and began to read the fine print it held.

The letter seemed to be in his own hand. But how could he have done such a thing while being in his room the whole night and not leaving? Let alone even picking up a scrap of paper.

The paper wasn't any kind of original, plain, white paper though. It was almost like papyrus but had a tough enough substance to make the script and hold it together tightly. But the fine print in his own handwriting looked nothing like pen, especially a red pen that he would never write with anyway. He always used black or blue.

_If this is someone's idea of a sick joke…..they have got another thing coming. _

The picture of the shadow recompiled its way into his brain again before he instantly masked it and put it in the back of his cranium for later examination.

He stared at the bright red letters as they slowly seemed to fade before his eyes. Each word began to disappear with the last letter first. Almost like dominos backwards.

Seto stared in fascination at the letter while Mokuba stared in aw at Seto. Kaiba watched as the words disappeared and left nothing but a blank peace of papyrus in his hand. What happened next was most unexpected and was added to Kaiba's list of absurdities.

Both males watched in horror as the small paper seemed to be smoking. The brunette dropped the paper as if it burned his hands.

If there was any wind in the room, it seemed to make it flutter with an unexpected hiss while turning into black ash as it hit the carpet floor.

The Kaiba brothers stared at the small black pile of charcoal.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Mokuba seemed too shocked to do anything but asked his brother that same question that was obviously running through his head at the same time.

"Yes." Even though he wanted to deny it, Kaiba bent over the pile as he almost kneeled in front of it with Mokuba right behind him.

"I guess that we can plan the party now…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the sudden change and mood in his brother's actions and comment. Mokuba was standing up straight while looking at Kaiba bent over the dust embers of the once papyrus paper.

Kaiba muttered, "This doesn't make any sense." He stood up and headed towards his computer or rather laptop on his desk. He freshly opened it and turned on the power button so the intelligent machine could boost-up.

Mokuba was still waiting for his brother's answer and stood his ground in the same spot while the CEO turned on the computer for his own use.

"I suppose. Just call all your geeky friends and have the posse come over here at six o'clock pm. I think that will give you enough time to decorate, let alone, leave me in peace while I figure this out."

Mokuba nodded before taking off towards the door and slamming it. Kaiba had to clamp his ears with the palms of his hands as the sounds echoed off the huge plaster room.

-

Six o'clock came faster than intended for the eldest Kaiba. For sure he'd have to remind the kid not to make to much noise while he worked on important documents. But making sure that getting the files get done, were a lot harder while the same picture kept popping out of nowhere in his head while trying to get something done.

Mokuba bounded into Kaiba's room, "Everyone's here. You can come done if you want and have some cake, cookies or whatever we have down there."

Kaiba shook his head. "No Mokuba. I let you hold this party for my apology. I didn't say I would be apart of it, and I don't intend to."

"But big brother…."

"Mokuba." His voice was stern in letting the teenager finally know that the brand new argument was supposed to end before it really got out of hand.

Grey eyes stared at his older brother for a moment. "At least say hi for a couple of minutes." He left the room while closing the door quietly behind him.

Blue crescent eyes closed for a second. _That's twice for upsetting the kid in less than 48 hours. _

He stood without second thoughts of complaining or making excuses for not being with Mokuba. He had locked himself in his room all day trying to figure out three things.

1. Why had he scared Mokuba?  
2. Who was the shadow?  
3. Why did the paper vanish and turn to ash?

Never in his wildest dreams, could he even imagine how he could figure out the last question that lingered in his mind. How can anyone answer that one?

It was a mystery and a mystery it will stay.

Kaiba was a mere inches from the doorway that headed into the Halloween party of Yugi's posse and the rest of Mokuba's friends. He really wasn't looking forward to meeting Joey. Let alone watch him as he shoved the whole table filled with junk down his throat.

Kaiba shuddered at the thought and walked into the bright room of orange and black everywhere. HIS living room looked like it was hit by some kind of stampede.

The whole room was cluttered with decorations of witches, ghouls, ghosts, vampires and pumpkins. Not to mentions a lot of other gory things he didn't want to look at.

_How can teenagers stand this?_

A whole bunch of kids had filled the room while in their costumes and dancing away with music and happily socializing with their friends.

Kaiba wanted to vomit at the sight. No one should have this much fun.

Someone had bumped into him causing him to stumble a few feet before he caught his balance again.

Normally someone would have fallen. _What the heck is happening to me_?

An annoying voice traumatized his senses as he turned to answer the question the random person had thrown out. Well, maybe it wasn't that random.

"Hey, waddya doin' here moneybags?"

He turned towards the low-life of Joey wheeler. "If you hadn't noticed, I live here." He looked Joey up and down as he smirked at his costume.

"You know they should call you bloodsucker now on." Kaiba sneered at Joey's vampire costume. Corn syrup was visible in deep red as it took the role of fake blood. "But on my behalf, you should have been a werewolf. It would have fit you rather nicely: smelly, ugly, annoying, eats everything in its way, and lives on the street where it belongs and comes out only at night." The smirk on the velvet red lips of Kaiba seemed to widen, _if possible_. "That way no one would have to see you during the day….much to my being, I wouldn't have to see your pathetic face Chihuahua."

Brown eyes narrowed into dark red ones. Eyelid's blinked covering the frost of sapphire and turning slightly stunned before it dissolved just as fast as it had come.

_Did I just see Wheeler's eyes go red? Must be the costume._

Joey was dragged off by one of his friends before Kaiba could ask any more questions or sneer at him any longer. It was pencil head to be exact. A scant whisper reached Kaiba's ears as he was dragged off before it dissipated with him.

"This isn't over yet Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba, now confused more than ever, was left alone in a room of screaming and dancing teenagers. He felt a little lightheaded over the noise and decided his time was up in this particular room and it might be better to retire to his own.

A slight pounding seemed to return as he headed back towards his room. Upon entering the cold shaft of blue that was his bedroom, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge again to contemplate the day's events.

What left him in complete obliteration was the fact that Wheeler seemed to have confidence in his voice. It seemed rather childish that Kaiba would be afraid of Wheeler at this moment. But an unsettling feeling of confusion and fear developed in his stomach as his head made contact with the pillow on his mattress.

He stared up at the ceiling as Wheeler's words seemed to haunt his mind.

"This isn't over yet Kaiba."

Seto sat up and looked around the room. _Now I am being delusional_. Thinking nothing more of it he laid back down on his comforter and inhaled deeply. His senses seemed to enhance as he did so and relaxed the same second as he exhaled the deadly carbon dioxide.

It again overwhelmed him as he sat up and stared across the room. He had the feeling of someone watching him from a close distance but couldn't put his finger on the opposing eyes.

His eyes darted around the room once he found nothing to be in there with him. He could tell someone was piercing his very soul with their eyes. Suddenly he found that the whole room seemed to turn a frozen icicle.

Everything in his room turned to ice and frost and winded around him until he was shivering to the bone. The only part that wasn't effected by the ice was his bed and himself.

Something cracking caught his attention. He looked down at the carpet as he saw the ground splitting. He followed the opening in the ground with his gaze as they landed on his balcony. He didn't want to move for being almost frozen and not wanting to know if he could freeze the same way all the objects had in his own room.

The doors burst open as wind howled into the night. The balcony was empty except for the height of an average person standing in the opening of his room and overlooking his territory.

Chika: well this took awhile and let me say…I am tired! Lol here's the

Hall of FaViwers:

**TinyClownBean1** – thanx for the review…and if ya go down more…your on again…anywayz review in the future! Lol thanx!

**RoseGoddess874** – I am beggin you not to get mad at me! #gets on hands and knees# pleeeeeeeeez don't be mad at me!

**Saeadame** – I am sorry….truely I am. I just couldn't make it one, cuz I am already makin one with Setoxserenity….Fivz dayz. Not sure if ya read some of it yet. But ya can try it.

**TinyClownBean1 **– I like ur idea of angst. But I am not sure how to make it that way. I guess I should have started this story with ideas, eh?

**Mimick** – I'll try to make in another couple…but who? I am trying to think, and I don't like teaxseto very much, so that is out of the question. Do you have any ideas? I might be able to do a yoai…but I have never tried it before and I don't think I wanna. Its not that I am against it or anything….but it would be kinda odd for me.

**Unknown** – HECK YES! Lol jk I made ur wish come ture! I guess ya can call me a goddess! Lol jk

**lady of the shire** – I didn't say u were drooling…….i was just saying that you shouldn't let slobber bet the best of you while picturing Kaiba!

**lady of the shire** – LOL ok ok….i didn't make it Setoxserenity! Ur make me laugh!

**Metalsilverarmor23** – I am kinda too, even though that I am writing one right now. But the thing is, I should go for something different huh? Well at least ya got ur wish of not Setoxserenity right?


	5. Invitation

**Chapter 5**

**_Fiends of Forever: Invitation

* * *

_**

(Last time)

Something cracking caught his attention. He looked down at the carpet as he saw the ground splitting. He followed the opening in the ground with his gaze as they landed on his balcony. He didn't want to move for being almost frozen and not wanting to know if he could freeze the same way all the objects had in his own room.

The doors burst open as wind howled into the night. The balcony was empty except for the height of an average person standing in the opening of his room and overlooking his territory.

* * *

(This time)

The shadowing figure followed the leading ice with his eyes. It took awhile for Kaiba to figure out what was going on. The invitation with the door open and into his room was not his openly, but rather forcing the invitation on Kaiba.

He slowly took his first step while Kaiba tried to focus all his energy on the advancing personage. But all he saw was the outline of a male figure that was slowly amiably walking towards his own bed that held his choice of comfort.

Trying to contain himself and maybe his sanity, he pulled his knees to his chest.

_Please this is a dream. _

_A hallucination. _

_Anything **but** reality. _

He snapped his eyes shut and turned his head forward and leaned his forehead on his knees in deep thought and complete commendation to anything that would come to his mind for an explanation.

_Maybe I am just going insane. _

_That's it, I am going insane._

"Good one Seto." Kaiba whipped his head up at the sound of the voice. Everything in his room was normal. Not a speck of ice or frost was in sight. The whole place of objects and random pieces of software on his dressers and floor were defrosted and completely giving the aura of normal temperature.

Shivers of nervousness and dread slimed up his back as he twisted his shoulders for the feeling to escape through the blades of his arms. ((_shoulder blades_. Sorry I couldn't use shoulders again….it sounded weird))

He hated the chills and frankly, having them was not helping him.

Or his senses.

Kaiba turned his head to look at the menacing figure hovering beside his bed. He closed his eyes again denying the obvious.

"Resistance is futile."

Silence blanketed the room for a mere second before the voice spoke again.

"You know I, myself, don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every second of it!" The voice bounced into an echoing laugh as Kaiba tried his hardest to block out the mocking laugh.

It didn't work.

It sounded continuously off the plastered walls and covered marble halls. It seemed to fill the whole mansion as if a volcano erupted. But that wasn't the case.

The ground started to shake.

Kaiba stared in "aw" as the whole bedroom's lamps, expensive vases and hanging pictures fell from their places and shattered into a million pieces to the floor. He clenched his teeth as his whole work of trying to get the best plummeted to the ground in _his_ room! He wanted to kill the man for doing this to him.

Doing what? ((to him you might ask?))

It was killing the inside of his soul quickly but slowly with pain more excruciating than the burning sun. It was killing the way he thought and killing the way he and Mokuba used to get along. Everything was being ruined by the male that was standing a merely four feet from his bed and himself.

Actually, you have to add another foot from the edge of the bed, but THAT wasn't the point! ON the inside it was destroying the living person he was, is, and going to be. It needed to be stopped.

It needed to be stopped _now._

The laughter finally died down along with the earthquake. Kaiba was ok, but his precious pictures weren't. Tears ands rips were clearly shown through the canvases. The shards from the shattering glass of vases cleaved through the tough matt in the painting leaving it worthless.

Kaiba wanted to stand and finally end this by facing the shadow demon, but nothing would work with his body when he tried to make it obey.

_Not this again. _

Kaiba practically moaned in his mind while trying to figure out what to do. He was about to turn towards the figure when he spoke again.

Kaiba realized that it wasn't as clear as his language.

_He has no accent._

_None at all._

"Kaiba-boy. . . look at me."

Heat rushed to the tips of the brunette's ears and his blood boiled in his chest. "I told you before Kaiba….Now look at me."

The brunette refused to such a order or command. Nothing in the world would make him pledge to some lunatic that was stalking him in his home, mind, and world.

But who would go to such length to make his world a living he-

"Language Mr. Kaiba. You're not the only one with your thoughts anymore. You're not alone any longer. I'd just like to make that clear before I did anything else."

What was this guy talking about?

All Kaiba could register was: not, thoughts, alone, clear, I.

And all this meant was . . .?

_I am going crazy and there is nothing to it._

"Kaiba-boy, I assure you that you are not going crazy. What you see is real. A figment of your imagination will just do if you want something else to believe."

The blue-eyed teen hugged his knees closer to himself as he looked straight ahead avoiding any contact with the stranger. And if that meant physical, mental or seeing contact, then it will stay that way.

"Seto look at me."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"NO one calls me by my first name besides my brother." His blood seemed to burn on boiling point from the stove baking oven.

Every second that clicked in the room seemed to intensify with heat with each minute that passed.

Seto hadn't realized it until now when he almost burst like a balloon physically and mentally.

"Come on Seto, you can't be that mad at me. I didn't do anything to make you mad in the first place." The sick and twisted stranger chuckled but contained it so it wouldn't erupt like an earthquake again.

That did it. He burst.

"Stop calling me Seto! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE OR HONOR TO CALL ME THAT! AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION!" Kaiba stood up from his position on the bed. He didn't care if the shards of the vases crushed under his feet. All that mattered was bringing this male down to _his_ feet.

The figure seemed to mince backward a few feet before responding to Kaiba's outburst calmly and unaffected.

"Is that all you can come up with, Seto-kun." He ridiculed Kaiba's statement before, but he seemed to take it a step further than the brunette would take.

"If I have to tell you again, you will be lying six feet under the ground by the time I am done with you!" The teal pooled ((you can insert eyes too)) male hissed while his eyes narrowed into slits.

The man chuckled before advancing on his so-called prey or rather _experiment_.

"Don't challenge me Kaiba." The voice spat out the name while Seto tried to search the face of his **now made** enemy. Nothing could be seen in the shadows of his own room and the jet black darkness that shrouded the two in the room together. "You have no idea what you are dealing with or the matter of _who_." A smirk could be heard from the fumed enemy.

The six foot male didn't know what to do. Even though the thought of being taller than this **person**, it was humiliating when he caught the famous Seto Kaiba speechless. The last word that he murmured seemed to run a chill up and down Seto's back. He didn't know who this was. Or _what_ it was. The thought of not knowing chilled and almost froze the blood rushing inside Kaiba's veins. The only conclusion to come up with, was that Kaiba was no longer dauntless but intimidated by _this being_. The bitter taste of the ashamed feeling irritated him.

Kaiba sighed. He was discouraged **and** _defeated_.

A chortle was heard a few feet before him.

"What mess have you gotten into Seto-kun?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He hated being insulted, but what could he do? Sack a punch at him and hope it hits him straight in the jaw and run for it?

That was just plain pointless.

But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

He knew he couldn't win against this being or whatever _it_ was.

Kaiba was about to remark back when the door burst open to his room.

He blinked at the oncoming light that animated the whole room. He shielded his eyes and turned towards the door. A loathing feeling slowly left his body to thin air as he stared into the frightened eyes of Mokuba. The little kid searched the eyes of his brother before he voiced, "Seto . . . are you alright? I heard yelling up here."

Kaiba opened his mouth, but closed it again as he watched his little brother slowly enter the room still wearing his costume.

Actually it wasn't a costume at all. He was till wearing his normal clothes from earlier today.

_I guess he is normal. . ._

"Onisan?" ((isn't there something like 'niisama'? or something…..i might need help with that))

Kaiba was about to open his mouth when his eyes spotted the Yugi-tachi group behind him. ((did I use or spell –tachi right?....got any clues?)) He frowned when he saw Joey as one of the, Seto growled softly in his throat.

"Is everything all right?" Mokuba took another step.

"Mokuba! Sto-" Kaiba stopped in mid sentence as he looked around the room. Everything was back to normal.

No earthquake happened.

No shards.

No shattered vases.

No ripped pictures.

Just a normal room with everything spotless.

But most of all . . . no other male.

"Big brother . . . Is everything all right?"

Mokuba was a few feet away from Seto before he turned to him.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Kaiba sighed again as he looked back up at the whole group. Every single one had concern on their faces with pity held in their eyes.

"I don't need any of your sympathy." Kaiba turned around, strolled over to his closet, and went inside for a brief second. No one had said a word as they watched Kaiba with eagerness.

The brunette came back out and pulled a black coat over his shoulders at the same time.

"I am going out Mokuba. I'll be back later tonight."

Mokuba nodded before adding, "Will you be ok? Where are you going?"

Kaiba headed towards the doorway while Yugi's posse still blocked the entrance, "Yes and maybe the park . . . just a little walk will do . . . Mind moving Mutt?"

Joey narrowed his eyes while everyone moved out of Kaiba's way. He stood his ground right in the doorframe.

"Yes. What's the matter Kaiba? Looks like someone spooked the great Seto Kaiba? Was it my buddy Dracula?" Joey flashed his perfect white teeth along with some yellow fangs his way before smirking in his costume.

Kaiba sucked in some air and held it before letting it out. He pushed Joey out of the way without responding to the blonde's mocked insult.

Without a second look back at Mokuba or the gang, Kaiba took his leave down the hall and out of the mansion.

-

((Tea's wearing a princess costume, Mokuba: normal clothes, Yugi: bumble bee, Joey: vampire, Tristan: pencil))

"What was that all about?"

Mokuba shrugged at Tristan's comment and responded, "I don't know, but he has been acting weird lately."

"I can tell. Did ya see the way he took my insult?" Joey questioned Mokuba with an uncertain look in his eyes, "He just . . . took it. Not one word escaped moneybag's mouth while he passed me."

"Joey, could you go without one day before calling Kaiba a rude name?"

Joey shrugged, "No. Habit I guess."

"Something must have really spooked my brother for him to look that frightened."

"Frightened? You're telling me he was frightened?" Tristan beamed at Mokuba.

Joey stepped forward, "How could ya tell? I didn't see nuttin'! I was makin' it up a minute ago!"

"You could see it in his eyes Joey. Not in body or action." Tea chirped over the group, finally joining the conversation.

They all turned towards her.

"You out of all people, could tell?" Tristan asked.

"Yes."

"If you knew my brother like me, you could tell by the look in his eyes; but that doesn't explain why he left all of a sudden or why he was freaked out." Mokuba turned just in time to look out the window and see his brother walking down the street.

* * *

Chika: well I hope I updated good….i am terribly sorry it took so long….but thanksgiving held me up! All of you can kick me for not updating so soon….sorry!

Hall of FaViewers:

**RoseGoddess874, Saeadame, TinyClownBean1, mimick, unknown, lady of the shire, Metalsilverarmor23, **

– I think that you reviewed last chapter, but I am using ur review then and now…..sorry, but I guess you still earned your way here right?! Lol

**XxXToraXxX **– lol I am glad you made It here without an complications! Welcome to the family! thankies

**TinyClownBean1** – I am really glad that I am able to come up with the ideas while I am writing cuz if I came up with writers block all the time….that was suck!

**KFF** – I haven't really decided if the yugi and co will be in here much. I guess I need to sleep on that. But I am really glad that you would recommend this to others! #jumps up and down# THANKIES!

**C.M.S-12** – YAY and inuyasha lover! Yippee! Lol jk! But I though that was cool how you read it too ur brother. I could never do that. Don't have the patience! Lol ttyl too!


	6. Parted Ways

**Chapter 6**

**_Fiends of Forever: Parted Ways

* * *

_**

_Dang Wheeler. Always ruins everything; including every part of my day._

Seto walked disgruntled down the street, going nowhere in particular. I guess you could say that's why god gave people legs.

The blue-eyes of Seto Kaiba casually glanced sideways every once in a while to look for something that actually might look interesting. But who knows what might look motivating to a six foot man that is a CEO of million dollar making company? Your guess is as good as mine.

Kaiba finally noticed that he had being making his way down to the inner town of Domino City. The outdoor shops and mini malls were only little fascinating before he came upon a shop that looked out of place.

What is it, you might ask?

The brunette slowed down to face the outdoor shop. The smell was intoxicating from the outside. Imagine what it must be like on the inside . . . Even more compulsive than right now.

Seto's eyes fluttered slightly.

He was staring, and it was impolite to stare. But it was so enticing. The door seemed to have a "WELCOME" sign in the front where it could be seen by all. But being _all _meant for mostly meat eaters.

Vegetarians stay away!

MARVIN'S BUTCHER SHOP, was clearly readable on the sign of the store door.

The smell . . .

The smell of . . .

Blood.

Seemed to rush up his nostrils and make his throat suddenly become dry. He needed the crimson. For some odd reason he had this craving for blood. The craving for the sweet and mordacious substance that tasted so good with chicken.

Chicken?

_Where did that come from?_

((mordacious; I don't think I used that word right….sorry for all those who say I did))

It took a moment for the CEO to realize that he was still staring into the open window of the shop. Again. He finally noticed that he had a craving for the rarest stake that would have ever been made. Maybe he should go home and make one? Or bite into the living flesh of….

Kaiba's eyes widened. Never in his whole life had he thought of biting another human being. Or a living one at that. What could have made him act this way? Kaiba looked down at the ground in dissatisfaction. What was he going to do? He knew something was wrong with himself. _And I think Mokuba is beginning to suspect something too._

Maybe just maybe, he could vanish. Vanish into thin air and never return. That way, he would be out of everyone's life. Everyone that hated him would by no means have to associate with him again. But what about Mokuba?

More questions seemed to pour out of the brunette's mind. Every time he seemed to come up with a solution to a problem, a million more questions arose. Never once will he be able to find a solution? – There's another one!

Kaiba shook he head slowly. He just had to get out of here!

He looked up and stared again into the shop window. The craving for the blood seemed to be more intoxicating by the second. He took a step back and tried to take his mind off the blood again; trying to rid of the sensation that seemed to be taking over his body.

In the back of his mind . . . It felt good. It felt like he was being freed of his inner-self. But it underwent like he was being held captive at the same time. No longer did it feel like he could make his own decisions. It was more of an emotion waiting to come out after being cooped up so long.

But his obstinate self was too unyielding to let it out!

His eyes betrayed him while still fixedly gazing at the window of the butcher shop.

"HEY!"

Kaiba turned sharply towards the voice. He realized it was a older male by the appearance of a fat belly and bald head.

"You gonna stand there all day, or come in?"

Sometimes it takes a moment for someone to register for what someone is or says. For other people, it goes in one ear and out the other and they don't pay attention at all. But for Seto, he knew right once the man had appeared at the side door who he was. The stained apron gave it away, along with the nametag: Marvin.

A cold glare was sent towards the overweight male known as Marvin. The old man should have stayed inside.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed before he took a step forward. "You should have kept quiet old man. And now . . . You defiantly won't speak another word." Seto's thin lips curved into a wicked smile before he started to advance towards Marvin.

The balding man stepped back in alarm, "Wha?" he took another step into his shop, ready to close the door at anytime before the brunette stopped himself. Marvin stared at the boy in wonder as the kid shook his head back and forth muttering, "No…no no nononono," While standing glued to the concrete.

From what Marvin could see, the male looked like he had blue-eyes. He watched the kid take a step backwards while glancing from side to side confused. It was like he had no self-control. Marvin considered, what is wrong with this kid? But he still watched with amusement while the tall brunette backed up step by step almost to the edge of the street before looking back up again. He met butcher's gaze for a split second. Marvin gasped.

The bald man backed up and slammed the door of the meat shop and quickly bolted the door locked. He stared out the window for a second and watched as the teen had taken off down an alleyway.

Never in his whole fifty-six years of living had he ever experienced horror as to what he had seen. It was nothing like he had ever felt before either.

For that split second the eyes clashed in a gaze, Marvin had chills go up and down his spine. But the thing was, it felt like the young kid knew every secret about him, every little habit, and every little detail in his life he had done _wrong_.

Never again did he want to feel what he had to endure while he stared into the eyes of his supposed customer. _Never again_ did he want to look into the eyes of what seemed like he had slipped death itself.

-

Kaiba took off.

Run. Was the only thing that came to mind when the door had slammed in his face. The echo and swift wind snapped him out of his quarry.

Before he knew it, he was in an ally filled with old newspaper and dumpsters. For the first time in his life, it sensed like he belonged here. That was the last and first time he had ever felt like he was something he wasn't. The movement that he had experienced wasn't even himself. Like some demonic aura had taken over his sense and was using it against him. He was almost helpless . . . hopeless….even vulnerable until the man had smashed the store door closed.

Vulnerable.

_How pathetic. _

Kaiba breathed in the air that seemed to be fresh at the moment. He slumped against the wall behind him as he started to slide down it. The light above his head started to aggravate his senses, but he was willing to let it slide this time.

_Snap!_

He stopped in mid decrease. He turned to the left and saw three giant figures advancing towards him. Why didn't he see them before?!

"Well lookie here…. I think we struck the jack-pot tonight."

"I agree boss….lets take him down and then see what he has to offer."

"I guess it's what I always say, 'Strike first, and ask questions later.'"

"Sounds like a good idea." The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the emptiness. The "Boss" had smashed his fist into his palm in an aggressive way.

The brunette quickly found his balance and stood up at his full height. Fear struck his eyes as he saw the three thugs enter into the light. He tried to step back but the wall was obviously in his way. If it wasn't for the body that jumped right in front of him and defended him, he might have whimpered like a little dog.

Not that anyone should know –

"Stand BACK!"

"Oh look…we got ourselves the _million dollar_ jack-pot!"

Kaiba squinted his eyes. If it wasn't for the stupid light hanging right over his head he might be able to see better! He saw a punch directed at the male in front of him. All he could see and hear was the swishing of the other's cape. _Cape? Oh yes . . . It's still "Hallow's Eve"._

Kaiba blinked.

All three men were on the ground completely un-conscious. How did that happen? Just a second ago they were throwing the first punch at –

"Wheeler." Kaiba growled. Joey had suddenly appeared in the overhanging light above them and smiled a quirky grin. Much to Kaiba's distaste, he wanted to wipe it right off his face. But because he had saved – no. Not saved, but merely came at the right time, he'll let him off the hook just this once.

"Go away Wheeler, I didn't ask for a watch dog." Sneered Kaiba.

The mutt snarled, if it wasn't for the ridiculous costume – which he was still wearing - Kaiba might have laughed. But he held it in. Kaiba decided to get down right to the point.

"How did you find me?" He was expecting the mutt to be whimpering now, but the smirk that the blond had cast towards him had caught him off guard.

"Ever heard of a tracking device?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Joey smirked. He took a step towards the CEO to intimidate him, but it wasn't working with the brunette. "Nice try mutt, if you really were a vampire, then you might shock me. But for being a dog, it doesn't scare me and never will." Joey took another step forward, and stared into the teal eyes of Kaiba.

"No. But I think that you had gotten scared when the men almost attacked. I was pretty sure I saw some panic in your eyes."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed to almost slits. "How long have you been watching me?" It was his turn to start the coercion and watch as the mutt would run away with his tail between his legs. Seto smirked at that thought. He watched Joey intently.

Joey almost shuffled from one foot to the other, but resisted the urge under the heated gaze of Kaiba. The blond quickly looked to the side and then back at the CEO a few feet away. Their gaze met for a moment again before Joey smirked his own smile.

It was the battle of the "smirks" I guess you could say.

Joey wasn't a bit demoralized by the six foot male. To prove his point, he took a step forward. They were only a few inches away from each other. Joey could feel the rage and anger literally shooting flames in his direction. But he cast the feeling aside and decided –

"Ugh….my head…." A groan escaped one of the thug's mouths. Kaiba left Joey's gaze and glanced at the enemy. Well, that's not true. Joey _was_ his rival.

Something grabbed his arm.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes again and found Joey's hand had grasped just above his elbow. "Let go," barely escaped between the brunettes gritted teeth.

Joey whispered audibly, "No." He tightened his grip and pushed the CEO against the wall for him to get out of the way. The blond cast one look towards the thugs before turning for the exit.

Kaiba followed his gaze closely and wondered what the mutt could possibly be doing. It wasn't until he had yanked him almost off his feet towards the entrance of the alleyway before he knew there was only one thing _to_ do.

Run.

-

The three figures barley knew what was happening. They shot off the ground willing to go after the two teens in order to capture them. But one thing was in their way.

Death.

A figure quickly pounced on the three figures never giving them a chance to scream for their life.

-

Seto sprinted down the street with Joey at his feet. Right after the two had left the ally, the blond had bushed the brunette in front of him.

Kaiba blinked. _Where did Joey go? He was with me a few seconds ago . . . _

The brunette turned around.

"Don't! Just keep running down the street and turn a left!" Joey's voice was audible, but where the heck was he?

Kaiba did exactly what Joey had asked him. Not that anyone was going to find out about it. But it was his life, or their life. He'd choose his own life anytime. Seto slowed down and came to a stop right around the corner from Joey's directions. But the fact was, he was isolated from the rest of the shops and found himself in another park.

How convenient.

He looked at his surroundings. A park bench wasn't too far from where he was standing, but across the park he could see, yet another part of the city. The park was almost like a river in its own way. Separating two countries by one river, but the fact was . . . this was a city we are talking about.

Kaiba almost took a step towards the bench; it looked rather comfy at the moment. Besides . . . He needed a little rest from the running.

A hand shot out and grasped his shoulder.

He whirled around and faced the man of Joey Wheeler.

"Gosh dang-it Wheeler. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Kaiba swiped the mutt's hand off his shoulder.

"Really?!" His voice seemed happy. A little _too_ happy if you know what I am saying. _Kaiba did NOT like it. _

"No." Kaiba hid the sarcasm and put it into real words.

"I almost believed you for a second. I guess I shouldn't give my hopes up." Joey grinned weakly. It was almost like he was hiding something . . .

_Hm…What could it possibly be?_

"Your right mutt," Joey _almost_ smiled, "You shouldn't give your hopes up; you should give them away because they are no use to you." Kaiba inwardly smirked while Joey, yet again, growled. "I still think that werewolf costume could have suited you quite well."

The CEO laughed a crackling and cruel laugh that seemed to be cooped up for so long. It seemed like forever he had wanted to do that ever since he met Joey while aimlessly walking the pavement.

Joey just snarled.

Kaiba stopped suddenly.

But one thing took the brunette by surprise. It wasn't the fact that Joey was snarling….Although that thought almost made him want to express his amusement again, but Joey seemed to be taking all of it. All his insults were being taken like a dehydrated man that needed water.

He stared at the blond.

Joey unconsciously had been running his tongue over his canines over and over again. Almost like he wanted to eat something. Either that or Kaiba didn't know he was that really screwed up in the head.

Kaiba ground his teeth together, _why isn't he speaking?_

"Well Kaiba, I don't think that you should go home tonight."

Seto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about mutt?"

"I think that a CEO that almost got attacked shouldn't wonder alone with strangers looking for him."

"I don't know what you are getting at, but I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And the alleyway was nothing but a detour?"

Kaiba didn't know how to respond.

"Just as I thought." Joey took a step forward. For some reason, this didn't seem like the same Joey that he had tormented all these years. He seemed….

Different.

"Different is a very interesting word."

Kaiba's eyes widened. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"It's quite easy, but the thing is, you won't remember anything in a couple of seconds…so why don't I speak the truth now?" The blond had paused for a second, waiting for the CEO to respond.

"What truth? What are you talking about?!" snapped Kaiba.

"Oh…but I think you know." Joey took another step forward.

"I-I." _Great. Now I am reduced to stuttering to this dim-wit._

"Language Kaiba."

"What are you talking – " Kaiba stared blankly at Joey.

Everything that had happened . . . . did not.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "What do _you _want?" he scoffed.

"KAIBA LOOK OUT!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

The brunette whirled around to only have something come in contact with his head. For a mere moment, it felt like sleeping was a whole better concept than taking a twelve o'clock stroll that very time of night.

-

Joey didn't know what to do.

_I thought we got rid of those thugs!_

The blond swore under his breath before glancing down at the body lying in a heap on the cold ground. He looked back up in time to see a figure disappear around the corner. Joey was about to go after the form before he almost tripped over the corpse on the floor. He cursed again and decided to forget the shape and get the CEO into a safe place.

The blond knelt down and picked up the stiff brunette and tossed him over his shoulder. Joey huffed.

_Jeez Kaiba, can you be any heavier?_

-

Blue-Eyes slowly opened. A groan escaped the young male's mouth before he tried to sit up.

A hand quickly pushed him back down.

"Ya need to be more careful moneybags."

Kaiba almost glared, but if it wasn't for the headache that he was having, he would have. Not only was his head on fire with pounding by a sledge hammer, but his whole body felt like it was a ball of inferno fames. It hurt to move.

He did just as Joey suggested. Wow . . . Something really must have happened for the CEO of Kaiba Corp to _actually_ be listening to the mutt.

Kaiba blinked for a second. For some reason . . . this didn't feel like his silky sheets at home. The male's eyes twitched in irritation.

He was in the_ mutt's _room.

He noticed the bed was right beside the wall with a small table desk on his left sitting next to the bed. Alongside that, was the window casting an eerie glow in the room. The sun was beginning to rise.

Kaiba squinted his eyes together in pain as he watched the blond leave the room in front of the bed. He came back a few seconds later with an ice-pack.

"Here. It will make the pain become numb."

Seto tried his best to glare while taking the frozen pack and putting it on his head. It was then he realized that the blond was watching the window intently.

"How did I get here?" His voice was raspy, but it still held the original and infamous frost laced around the edges.

"I brought you here after you were knocked out by a thug." Joey smirked while training his eyes back to the CEO lying in his bed. For a second he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Never did he want to be doing anything for his moral enemy, let alone rival. What has he done to make god angry?

Joey held the glazed-over look while he battled with himself. He hated the CEO and why he was helping him… really was beyond him.

Oh yeah . . . Now he remembers. He had plans.

-

Kaiba glared. Well, it failed miserably, but it was still good to try to master his stare. The blonde still wasn't answering him like he wanted him to.

_That's it._

Kaiba threw the ice pack down on the floor. His patience was running thin, or maybe it was already worn down to its capacity.

Or….It might have snapped already.

The mutt jumped. He wasn't expecting Kaiba to get this angry. Although, he should have seen it coming.

Seto stepped up to the blond and boasted in his face, he still ignored the constant ache in his head. "How did you find me? The last thing I remember was walking into an alleyway."

The blond mentally smirked. _Perfect._

"I have my ways. Not only that but I am not the only one that can bring someone down to a low level."

Kaiba didn't know how to respond. That wasn't what he was expecting, but at least he got answer. Not the one he was looking for; he was searching along the lines of "Tracking device." Or even, "I followed you." Maybe then he could get on his case for stalking, and then sue him for trying to get into his personal space.

The brunette glared menacingly. "I don't have time for this." Kaiba turned on his heel and left the room.

Now, if he could just only find his way out of here…Aw…there's the door.

-

Joey smirked inwardly towards the exit that Kaiba took. Not only had he fallen, but he had made himself a target.

-

Kaiba growled. The sun was rising and he wasn't home all night. Mokuba must be worried. No. Not only worried, but probably worried to death.

A few miles and Kaiba would have smiled to see his front door a few steps away, but the fact that he left the house with a whole bunch a visitors and strangers in the middle of the night . . . on Halloween . . . It terrified him.

What will his house look like?

Trashed? Everything a complete mess with feathers from pillows everywhere? Punch stains all over the carpet? Or even some of his windows broken?

He shuttered at the thought of it. He built up the courage and put his hand on the doorknob. Not only will he face the century with his nightmare, but Mokuba will be on the other side. Hopefully OK and willing to forgive his older brother for his selflessness.

Kaiba turned the door knob and stepped inside. Before he could even look around the house something latched onto his waist and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

Oh yes…The wonderful thing called a headache is coming back.

Seto groaned.

"I was so worried! I sent everyone home right after you left! Then I had the maids clean up everything!" Kaiba could barely hear the muffled voice coming from his lower chest. But having a little brother, you can comprehend anything they say.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I just got a little side-tracked and wasn't able to come home."

The little teenager nodded against his warm brother's body before letting go. "I forgive you. Just don't run off on me again, ya hear!"

Kaiba smiled silently while his thin lips ached to bit into something since he didn't have dinner. "Yes Mokuba. Hey – I thought I was the older brother!" Mokuba and Kaiba both chuckled with each other before Mokuba finally let go completely.

"I'll be up in my room, but if you need anything . . . You'll know where I am." Mokuba turned and headed towards the stairs before disappearing around the corner of a marble wall.

Kaiba nodded slightly before turning towards the kitchen. Right now is a good time to eat. Especially a cold…raw…Bloodied steak . . .

* * *

Well everyone….You can kick me and throw bananas at me for not updating for so long! I'M REALLY SORRY! And it had taken awhile to get this chapter written and then edited! ONCE AGAIN – I'm sorry! Bonus: the site went down and I couldn't update. Im really sorry!

Plus…I am wondering if any of you got the _hints_ inside the story.

FaViewers:

**lady of the shire** – YAY another person to review! Lol …u really think its better than Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Wow….im honored….#bows#

**Metalsilverarmor23** – nuttin is really up. I have been really busy though. And I am NOT kidding! And I am glad you liked the last two chapters! Please tell me if I should add or delete anything from the story that makes it sound…..odd. – thankies!

**C.M.S-12** – I'm sorry you didn't get an update sooner. I have been really busy. Oh and by the way…just between you and me, I like Kaiba. lol sorry I couldn't help it. You named who you had a fav…and so did Robert. So I decided to do the same!

**TinyClownBean1 **– Well here is your next chapter. Hope you liked it as well as all the other chapters!

**PyroKittyKat** – I'll try to make the chapters longer. But there is no guarantee!

**FlamingRose** – LOL! Thanx for putting me in ur favs! I feel so special! #smiles# - thankies!

PPL who reviewed for the (fake) chapter six:

**PyroKittyKat – **SORRY! AGAIN!

**lady of the shire**

**Kashira – **WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!...or at least I don't remember seeing you before….hehehe…..

**TinyClownBean1 **


	7. Mirror

**Chapter 7  
****_Fiends of Forever: Mirror_**

The thought of blood soothed his senses. Before his hand came in contact with the door, he stood for as second. Cranking his neck from side to side he felt the _pops_ echo off the walls. It felt good. The sound was comforting; in an odd sort of way, it let him know he was actually still alive. Not that he would be dead or anything. After a second or two, Kaiba finally pushed the door open. Open air hit his face with a wisp as he directed himself towards the freezer. Surely there would be steaks in the freezer, but then again, he'd have to wait for it to thaw. _Dang-it_! Nothing ever went his way! The brunette ignored the fact that he'd have to wait for a while before he could actually eat the meat. But deciding that he would wait - it was worth it - Kaiba opened the door opposite of the fridge. Scanning over the frozen entries, his eyes landed on something more appetizing. It was a package. Not just an ordinary package of meats or anything at all. Come to think of it, how did it get in here? Reaching past the many frozen corn and broccoli, and other foods, his hand landed on the bright crimson pack. His delicate fingers silently brought the pack out of the enclosed area and quickly shut the door to the freezer. He stared at the package marked with plain white letters: AB positive. (1)

**

* * *

**

Mokuba quickly ran up the stairs once he was out of brother's sight. It wasn't like him to run away from him but once in a while, his brother really scared for him. Not all the time, but when he got angry, that was when you should leave him alone. But for this occasion, it wasn't like it was his brother. He wasn't paying any attention to him when he walked though the door. It was someone completely different. It _wasn't_ his brother. He was setting off a vibe. An aura that wasn't Seto Kaiba. It didn't seem like someone, but _something._ It was starting to worry him. Kaiba wasn't his brother anymore. He could tell. Something happened to him when he want to Yugi's the other day. Something did happen and he _was_ going to find out.

Mokuba sidestepped his door and headed towards his older brothers. It was time to investigate. And this time he wasn't going to go through all his belongings but look on the surface. As the saying goes, if you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight. The raven-haired teen quietly opened the door to his brother's dormitory once he reached the door. He stepped inside. He didn't want to close it incase he had to make a quick escape. After all, he could hear his brother walking down the hall a mile away. His boots were so loud against the carpet and any kind of tile or hard wood floor. He always had to make an entrance known no matter if it was at home or at his work. Before searching the room, Mokuba quickly scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he turned towards the bathroom.

The teen's light footsteps sounded off the walls. Even as silent the kid was walking you could him. Again the teen looked around the area. It wasn't until he decided if he should look in the bathtub. It was there that Kaiba started to act the strangest. If he could recall, he was in his room when he hear his older brother yelling his name out into the air. He almost didn't hear him, but acted on his instincts to follow where his brother's voice. And in incentive, it led him straight to the source. But as he stepped in the bathroom, he noticed that his older brother was pale and appeared as if he hadn't even slept in days. He knew that wasn't true, because the day before the slept in the same room. Mokuba had a nightmare and stared with his brother. Later in the night he snuck into his older brother's bed without him noticing. It was proved that he slept like a log when he was most tired. And not to mention when he poked him awake the other day and he didn't even stir. There – he's proved his point twice.

Creeping towards the bathtub he looked inside. He almost stepped back in alarm. The whole thing was white as crystal but the drain was covered in…blood. It was dried, he knew that much, but why the heck would there be blood in the bathtub? There was something defiantly going on and Kaiba _knew_ something that _Mokuba_ didn't.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba stared at the letters. What the heck was it doing in the freezer! Someone must have put it there as a sick joke, but who? Maybe it's fake blood from yesterday's Halloween party? Mokuba should know. He always knows, after all he has _connections_. HA! Kaiba almost laughed at that one. It was unlike him, but come to think of it, Mokuba was becoming more like him everyday. He was maturing and Seto was too stupid to notice.

Kaiba ignoring the fact that there was something going on in the house, not to mention the stereo wasn't blasting with the highest music ever, took the blood and set it in the sink. Turing the faucet to hot, he waited as the water got steamy and plugged the sink. He watched as the water slowly filled the sink and turned the sink off once it got a desirable level. Watching the liquid for a second, he saw it ripple around the blood. But nothing was moving to make the fluid to do such a thing. It was interesting to watch the clear substance as it did its dance in the sink. But was most odd was it rippling. Rippling into the center... not outward. It flowed all in one swift moment. One ripple after another danced into the center an inch apart. Not a centimeter apart or closer. All were exactly the same. As the crystalline eyes watch the water with enhance, unbeknownst to him, his every move was being watched.

**

* * *

**

Mokuba stared at the blood. What the heck did Seto do? Did he hurt himself somehow and took a bath to cleanse the wound? It was unlike him. And yet, he moved like the ocean, flowing and graceful, yet fierce at the same time. Everything about him was the same and couldn't ever be mistaken for imperfect. He was sly as a fox, fierce as the ocean and piercing like the hawk. It was hard to find anything wrong with his older brother. And not to mention, when was the last time he was sick? Moving away from the bathtub Mokuba decided it was time to go somewhere else to look. He didn't want to be in here anymore. It started to give him the creeps and yet intrigued him to know what Kaiba must have done or did. Sneaking around the corner of the door, he entered the bedroom. He stared around the living area. His bed was messed up and yet his desk was clean. What was he doing? Sleeping all the time? When was the last time he actually sat down and did his work for his company?

Now that was a hard one to answer. But the best one was: What is happening to Seto Kaiba? He was turning into something different and until now, both Mokuba and Kaiba wanted to defy it. Like nothing was happening and pretended to live their lives like an ordinary everyday person. But it was harder than any person would think.

Mokuba stepped towards the bed when his eyes caught something out of corner of his eyes. It was the mirror.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba took his eyes off the sink and finally walked over to the cabinets. He grabbed a mug and set it on the counter next to the sink. After a second or two he left and came back with a pair of scissors. He set them down and turned towards the faucet. Reaching into the water he pulled the plug and watched as the water went counter clockwise. His eyes widened. The tiny observation scared him. Not because the water kept twirling a minute longer than it should have been, but because he lived in the northern hemisphere. It was legend that the northern hemisphere had water the twirled clockwise down the sink, toilet or wherever. So why was it going counter? (2) Pushing the thought to the back of his brain, he reached down into the sink and pulled the package of blood out. It was warm. _Perfect…_Kaiba smiled to himself and gripped the scissors in his hand. He snipped the very top of the package of blood before grasping the mug quickly and pouring its contents into the thick cup. The liquid seemed to smell intoxicating to his senses. It was urging him more to drink the whole thing down. It was so inviting. He inhaled the substance before finally putting the package down with the scissors. Keeping the mug in his hands he sniffed it in heavily. He faced the sink and raised the cup to his lips.

**

* * *

**

Mokuba couldn't take his eyes off the silver substance. The mirror looked like water. It rippled every time he took a step towards the standing full body mirror. He stared at his reflection as he inched closer to his brother's reflector. He reached out to touch it but pulled back quickly. He didn't want something to happen to him, but for Seto's sake…he had to. Raising his hand, Mokuba make contact with the silvery liquid.

"Ahh!" Mokuba gasped. The liquid started to envelop his hand. It was pulling him inside. He couldn't win against the gravity. It was pulling too hard, and at any given moment he could be pulled in and….

"**Seto! Help, please**!" Mokuba stared at his hand. It now covered his arm as he feet were slowly digging into the carpet and being slid across the ground at the same time. He was slipping and nothing was near him he could grasp. "BIG BROTHER! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs as it spread down his arm to his torso. It was cold and felt sticky.

Kaiba dropped his mug. The blood poured out into the sink and started to flow down the drain. The brunette quickly turned around and followed his younger brother's plea.

Mokuba tried to go against the gravity that was pulling him in, it was just too much to withstand! Mokuba pulled and tugged on his arm, but his torso and his leg was being devoured by the liquid that was spreading everywhere. The teen didn't now what to do. "**SETO Please…help** me…" All else was failing. His voice was terrified and was locked into his throat. The last plea would be his last spoken words. Mokuba felt his other leg finally be engulfed along with his entire torso. All that was left was his arm, neck and head. Mokuba stared at the ground as the substance began to crawl up his back and towards his neck. "Seto…I'm sorry…" Mokuba clenched his eyes closed and waited to be engulfed into the emptiness of the mirror. A tear escaped his eye. "It's my entire fault…I'll never forget you big brother." Keeping his eyes closed he waited for the silver substance to cover his neck and head.

"Don't you ever say that!" Mokuba's hand was enclosed in Kaiba's bigger ones as he pulled on his younger brother. The teen's eyes opened and stared at his brother with hope. Mokuba's body was being trapped into the mirror and there was nothing that Kaiba could do. It wasn't until Mokuba shouted, "**Seto stop! It's on your hands!**"

Teal eyes widened. How could he not notice this? The feeling was disgusting. It was cold, wet, and felt like mud. It inched up his arms before he could do anything, Seto pulled harder.

_How could I let this happen? I am supposed to protect him._

Kaiba let go of Mokuba.

That was before he leaped forward and embraced his brother into a hug whilst being driven into the mirror itself.

**

* * *

**

**(I thought I might stop there. So I did. ….n't!)

* * *

**

It was cold. Almost like frost. Almost like the time Kaiba's room became a popsicle. But this time was defiantly different. It seemed like it was more mild and yet icier than the last time Kaiba had experienced the wrath of ice and frost.

Before the brunette could do anything more he looked down at his arms. They were filled. Mokuba lay in his arms completely knocked out. It wasn't until the teal-eyed male tried to move his head and body to find out where the heck he was. It didn't look too good. The swirling mass of silver and onyx mixed like a panel of paint. Kaiba jerked.

Laughing filled the air. He knew that laugh. With Mokuba in his arms he twisted slightly. Landing his body to be on top of his little brother and then set him down on the ground. Lifting himself up, he turned towards the voice. It was the same. The same as the other tormenting cackles that filled his ears days before. He didn't know what was worse, hating the sound, or the man behind it.

It came to abrupt halt as Mokuba slowly raised himself up to his brother's side.

"Seto? What is going on?"

Seto turned around to face his younger brother, "I don't know…" Kaiba's face reacted to Mokuba's trembling body. Feeling his pain, Kaiba grabbed Mokuba around the shoulders and embraced him, "You are safe with me. I promise."

"**Don't make promises you can't keep brother…"**

Both froze in their positions. Mokuba seemed to tremble more, "What was that?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice and had heard it many times, along with the laugh. The brunette stayed quite to avoid answering the question sent by his little brother. Tightening his grip on Mokuba, Kaiba stood with dignity. Whatever happens he will not let him get hurt by anything or anyone.

_Did he say "brother?"_

"**As a matter of fact I did. I believe that species of the same kind should be called brothers. After all, they are always _blood_ related." **A chuckle was heard.

Kaiba didn't know how to respond. After all, someone had just read his mind. It wasn't the first time that happened either. Whatever happened with Wheeler, really threw off Kaiba for a meantime. The fact that he didn't remember anything from the night before was confusing... and then ending up in the mutt's apartment! It disturbed him for the most. Kaiba sucked in some breath and finally reached his strength; stepping forward he spoke with distinction, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"**I believe you know what I want…"**

Kaiba stood, not really noticing the background behind him was swirling. He ignored the fact that Mokuba was still in his arms as he confronted the eerie voice. The younger teen was shoved behind Kaiba's back before he knew what was happening. Kaiba had taken advantage of the situation as he tried to remember where they were. It then dawned on him that they were indeed pulled into the mirror. It wasn't until Mokuba looked at the surroundings that he found the area behind them very interesting.

"Nii-sama?'

"Not now Mokuba," Kaiba swiped at the teen's hand that instantly went to his sleeve and began pulling. Mokuba tried again to get his brother's attention. Kaiba quickly repeated the same motion with the reflex of his hand.

"**Brother, I think its time to see yourself-"**

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled and quickly brought his hand to his brother's arms and quickly turned him around. The two brothers stared at the interior of Kaiba's room through the frame of his mirror. It seemed to float in the black and silver swirls. The eldest Kaiba became intertwined into the reflection of his room. It wasn't the fact that it showed his room as a part, but the _other half_ that reflected him.

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered at the waist of Kaiba. The eldest gulped before replying, "I see.." Scooting closer to his older brother Mokuba clenched the helm of his brother's shirt. Feeling his shirt tighten, Kaiba glanced down before looking back up at the mirror. Mokuba clenched his eyes closed before nudging his head into the folds of Seto's shirt. Not wanting to see the scene in front of him. "Please, nii-sama, tell me this isn't happening to you…"

Kaiba didn't know what to say. He stared at the mirror before he completely lost his train of thought and fell to the ground with Mokuba clenching his side.

**

* * *

**

"Seto…" Mokuba nudged his older brother's form on the ground. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was dead. That was before he fell into the mirror with his brother embracing him for dear life. Mokuba whispered again into his brother's ear, "Seto…"

The eldest stirred but didn't wake. His eyes moved back and fourth as if in dreaming stance. Mokuba nudged Kaiba again.

Seto sat up with eagerness. He hadn't expected that to happen. Not at all, and the pictures kept replaying over and over in his mind. But the scene flashed across his eyes. Kaiba clenched his teeth while he felt to arms encircle his waist and warms tears on his chest. He couldn't hold in the images as he too began to feel the watery substance fall down his own cheeks.

……………………………

Seto stared into the mirror.

Kaiba wiped his mouth with his bare arm as he stared at the lifeless body before him. The corpse lay bloodless before him. He had done it. He had killed. He'd become a murder. And there was no stopping him. Kaiba fell to his knees. Picking up the body in front of him he pulled the lifeless body into his arms. Burying his face into the wild hair he cried. It was the first time in almost six years that he gave his tears for someone he loved. Salted tears flowed down he cheeks of the eldest Kaiba. Each one hit the paled lips of his younger brother: Mokuba.

Seto Kaiba had killed his own flesh and blood out of blood-thirsty attempts.

……………………………..

Sniffling was heard from the younger master. He knew it wasn't true. But he watched has his brother that had killed him for his blood. He had watched himself struggle in his nii-sama's arms before he stopped completely. And he knew what happened. He _saw_ what happened for goodness sake. But he didn't want to believe it.

His brother was becoming a monster.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba stared down at the raven hair of his younger brother. He just couldn't and yet he knew what was going to happen. He knew that it was the future that he had seen and how it will come to past. Whether he liked it or not, it was to befall him and Mokuba as fate. It was Kaiba's destiny to kill his younger brother.

Seto took a deep breath. How could this happen? No. He will not let it happen.

And yet, the little voice in the back of his head kept telling him, there was nothing he could do to stop _himself_.

Mokuba finally withdrew from his older brother's warmth. Kaiba was now sitting up, while Mokuba had the guts to ask, "You won't…"

"I don't know…"

Mokuba's eyes widened, "How can you just sit there and tell me that it _will_ happen!"

Kaiba eyes flashed in Mokuba's direction before looking away. He couldn't bring himself to say he wasn't going to (gulp) kill his own flesh and blood. It was impossible.

The teen's arm wiped the tears from his eyes with his shirt before replying, "Please…tell me you won't…"

"**Don't make promises you can't keep brother…."**

The voice once again filled Kaiba's senses. He couldn't tell Mokuba that he'll protect him and then kill him in the end. It was impossible. He couldn't lie to him and he can't lie to himself. It would be the inevitable.

Kaiba took the time to look back at his little brother. He couldn't he just couldn't. The young CEO opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He can't tell him. …He can't tell Mokuba that he won't kill him. And he can't tell him that he will protect him. So what was he going to do?

It was all up to fate now. Kaiba's life was in destiny's hands now. Not to mention Mokuba's…

Kaiba stared into his little brother's eyes. They were filled with hope and sadness. He believed in his brother and it made Seto's heart break. That's if he had one. Heaving silently, Kaiba opened his mouth, "I can't promise anything."

"**Well done."**

Glass shattered. The shards pierced the ground and the surroundings objects around the mirror. The frame stood still before falling to the ground in a heap of glass. Kaiba shielded his younger brother as he laid on top of him. Glass pierced his back. Holding in the pain and biting his tongue, Seto clenched is eyes closed and hoped that Mokuba was safe underneath his body.

Once the rocketing sound dispersed Kaiba removed himself and stared at the once standing mirror. It was a mess, "Seto…I will love you no matter what happens."

Kaiba's heart felt like it would rip in two. After all the things he had done or seen, (the same for Mokuba) he was still standing by his side. Even if it meant death by Kaiba's hands on his younger brother... Kaiba didn't want to look at his brother in the eyes. All he could do was stare at the ground before out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Mokuba stood.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows. Standing up slowly, ignoring the dull throb in his back, he turned around and glared in the direction Mokuba asked the question.

"**I'll be happy to tell you once Kaiba realizes his place." **

Kaiba stared in anger and horror at his old man.

**

* * *

**

(1)– For those that don't know, AB positive is VERY rare blood. 3 out of every 100 people in the United States are Ab+. Every 1 is negative and there's more information about that stuff. If you want to take a look, go to, and then click "Blood info". (I am not sure about other countries and how their - one out of every…… - stuff is. You'll have to search that.)

(2)– It's true! Northern Hemisphere has water the goes clockwise down the drain, while the Southern Hemisphere goes counter clockwise.

**TinyClownBean1** – Well I guess its too late to tell you Merry Christmas too. Oh man, I do so badly at updating my stories it's not even funny. I am terrible sorry, hope ya'll for give me.

**Kashira** – Thanx, as you can tell I really used "nii-sama" a lot in his chapter.

**lady of the shire** – lol! Thanx for the review. I hope you liked this chapter along with more to come.

**PyroKittyKat** – SORRY! You have no idea what I go through everyday, and why I haven't updated. One you knew, I bet you'd wait patiently for the next chapter.

**Setosbluedragon** – I completely know what you mean by a HOT vampire. I couldn't help but do this story, it was just begging me to type it.

**Psychotic Yami** – Um, actually no. It won't be a Seto/Joey fic. Although I do agree with the paring, the are really cute! (even if you don't agree) but it will stay a no-parings fanfiction. But if you want a Seto/Joey story, check out my other fanfictions.

**Star-Goddess Z** – Well I think I answered one question that you had. Kaiba found out his a vampire in this chapter, and the plans? You'll just have to wait and see.

Please review. It gives me the encouragement to keep writing.


	8. Murder

Written by: Chika of the high Mts  
written 6/5/05 – revised 6/21/05 – Updated 6/21/05

**Happy SUMMER everyone!**

**Chapter 8  
****_Fiends of Forever: Murder_**

He seemed to stand with dignity. It almost made Kaiba want to throw-up on the spot. But he held the urge in. If it wasn't for Mokuba standing right next to him, he would have already hounded the male standing in the place of the shattered mirror. The anger that was once built up in him for so long boiled on the top layer. The man standing before him was suddenly walking on thin ice. **Very** thin ice. Much to his liking, Kaiba wished the ice would break and send the very man to his death of drowning.

Ah…but there could be something even worse. Much worse. It is said to be the most terrifying and horrible way of dying. It was death by fire. Burning to death by licking flames disperse, but wants more every second that is survives.

Before the brunette could do anything against the older male, Mokuba burst, "He called you Kaiba." Seto was taken aback for a second. His little brother was correct. He did call him "Kaiba." But why? It was always "Seto" when he was growing up. It was his way of showing possession over the boy at his younger age. That was of course before he was killed…

Gozaburo stepped forward, "Seto Kaiba. My, have you grown."

The young male wanted to sneer at the man. But he knew his place. Even after so many years, the man was still ahead of him. It didn't matter what happened in the past. What was done was done and yet, Kaiba still had the anger and vigor to swipe at the Gozaburo for destroying **Seto**. The kind and gentle older brother that could make friends with anyone if he wanted to. But all that was gone. Because of _him._

Mokuba stared at Gozaburo. He hardly knew the guy. He barely had any emotions that were against the guy. But it now came to the surface like a boulder smashing into your shoulders. For the first time in years, he had pure hatred for this man. Sure he did dislike him, but when he was younger, most of the time he despised him with a passion so strong, Mother Nature would stay away. But now? All there was… was pure hatred. Something similar to Seto's. He almost didn't want to decipher what he was feeling. As they say, there is a thin line between love and hate. But for sure…he knew he didn't love this man. How could anyone?

"What do you want with Seto?" once again the silence was broken by the youngest Kaiba.

"It's very simple if you ask me." Gozaburo seemed to smirk and then hold his hand out to examine his nails. "His eternal suffering. But then again, it has already started. And the show is only getting better with each passing second."

"You mean…" Mokuba stopped.

Seto ground his teeth together, "You bas-"

"Uh ah uh, there are little kids in the room Seto. Besides, **I **taught you to be more polite around people. What happened?" He looked up to gaze as his stepson.

One word escaped Kaiba's mouth, "You."

Gozaburo seemed to be waiting for that answer from his mouth, "what about me?"

Kaiba had to bite his tongue. _Not in front of Mokuba…_he blinked back his thoughts and stared at the stepfather. "You ruined my life."

"And who's to say I won't do it twice…or if I had already done it."

Both Kaiba and Mokuba's eyes widened.

Kaiba burst, "You mean _you _did this!"

Laughter filled the air.

"No, you moron. Your best friend did."

Kaiba was confused for a second. He didn't have any friends, especially a best friend. What was he talking about?

It took a moment for Kaiba to realize that Gozaburo was no longer standing alone in the room. As Seto looked closer he could see a figure standing next to him. But it didn't have a mortal body. It was a misty black aura in the shape he could tell was a male. Kaiba had to keep in the strangled gasp. It was _him_. The one from the park...the one that was in his room. ….in the mirror….in the corner….always watching him. He didn't have to look to believe, but the familiar aura was all he needed to know that it was him.

Kaiba took his eyes away from the mist and looked down at his side where a scared Mokuba glared at their stepfather. He could see the anger evident in his eyes. But the fury that was radiating off of his little brother was mistakable. It wasn't Mokuba. It was some crazed kid that seemed like he wanted to kill Kaiba Gozaburo (1).

A slight movement brought Kaiba to look at the child's hands. They were clenched. Tightly. Like none other.

Drops hit the floor.

Seto's eyes widened.

Crimson pierced the floor directly underneath Mokuba's fists.

Before seconds, he was captivated.

Each one fell. One after the other. It took minutes to reach the carpet in Kaiba's eyes.

It was seconds in reality.

He stared at the spots on the carpet. They sunk. Deep.

Seto knew he wouldn't be able to get them out of his carpet for a while.

Then… what happened was completely unexpected.

The smell.

_Oh! _The smell…it was _excellent. Pungent. _

The brunette had to resist rolling his eyes whilst closing, and bending down to the drops on the floor. They were almost irresistible. And Completely unlike him. It would have been disturbing to know that he had done that. He had to focus. Or try two.

It was _not_ working.

Instead. He breathed in deeply. Closing his eyes he sucked in the radiant aroma. Letting it fill his senses. It awoke something in his mind. His eyelids snapped open as his gaze befell on the figure before him.

Mokuba.

His little brother was now staring at him. His eyes wide.

And scared.

He seemed to be frozen as he stared at Mokuba. What was wrong? He couldn't have….did it himself? Could he? If he did…

What did he do?

"Seto…." His voice trembled.

It echoed in his head.

Seto closed his eyes. He had scared Mokuba again.

And it terrified him. It was one too many times. And it had to stop.

But the thought was pushed into the back of his mind. It was automatic and he couldn't stop it.

Then the feeling washed over Kaiba like a wave. Or a huge squall. Violent and Thunderous.

He had a craving.

Kaiba's eyes looked up and stared at Gozaburo out of the corner of his eyes. He was still standing smug in the corner. Out of sight.

_How could this happen? Where's the time? And how long has it been since we have been in the mirror from the time when we went in, and then came out? _

It was all a mystery.

But none of it mattered because it was almost midnight as Seto stared at his stepfather.

He planned this.

The brunette had to blink away the tear that almost found its way down his cheek. Seto turned towards Mokuba. He was staring at him. His eyes wide with confusion. But Kaiba couldn't hide it any longer. It was a part of him now.

"**Do it."**

_He_ was commanding him. Just like he did in the past. But his body had a mind of its own. And it seemed like his mind wasn't even his anymore. But the craving for something thick and sweet as the crimson sea was bitter against Seto's tongue.

And the craving couldn't go unanswered.

Following the scent with his eyes, Kaiba stared at Mokuba's hand.

Blood.

It was almost dry against his skin. And he didn't like it that way.

Taking a step closer to his younger brother, Seto breathed, "Let's get that cleaned up, _Mokuba._"

The teen didn't need to be told that this wasn't his brother. It was in his eyes. He knew that this was…

He couldn't find any words to put into sentences as he brother commenced ascending on him. Before he could do anything, along with take a step backward, he was already in his brother's hard grip. And it didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon.

"Seto! Stop! It's me: Mokuba!"

He squirmed from side to side. The moonlight shined through the windows and Kaiba tightened his grip.

"I _know_ dear _brother_."

His voice…_It's mocking me._ Mokuba thought's lessened. Along with his movement. He almost stopped in Kaiba's grasp.

Kaiba couldn't contain himself. He went in for the _kill_. He had grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders and watched as his eyes widened.

_Yes! Show me the fear little brother._

He started to struggle, "Seto! Stop! It's me: Mokuba!"

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really expect me to stop what I have started just because you are my younger sibling?_

"I _know_ dear _brother_."

His eyes. They were helpless. Vulnerable. Hopeless. Betrayed. Heartbroken.

He stopped. He almost stopped struggling. Kaiba's grip tightened. He was planning something. _I can feel it._

Kaiba stared into Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba couldn't believe this. And this soon? He was expecting it to be in the future. He figured it would be later instead of sooner… just not …now.

"Seto…"

His eyes narrowed into Mokuba's stormy ones.

"**Do it now!"**

_DON'T! _

Kaiba did as he was told. He lunged.

Mokuba's cries and screams echoed through-out the room.

Mokuba could have sworn he saw Seto inside Kaiba. He'll always remember the sweet and loving brother that he grew up with. He won't look upon the troubles his older brother had, but the qualities. He'll remember the kind Seto forever and leave the cold demeanor of Kaiba behind.

When he lunged, it left _Seto_ open. Struggling to get his arms free, Mokuba felt the sudden pain in his neck and screamed.

All the while sliding his arms around his brother's waist and whispering, "I love you ….Big Brother…Seto…"

He went limp.

The brunette's head pulled, and any other contact with the body, back as the corpse fell to the floor.

The hunger….It was filled.

"**Well done. My son." **

Kaiba's mind cracked. _Noooooooooooooo!_

_DON'T – _echoed over and over again.

_Kaiba wiped his mouth with his bare arm as he stared at the lifeless body before him. The corpse lay bloodless before him. He had done it. He'd become a murder. And there was no stopping him. Kaiba fell to his knees. Picking up the body in front of him he pulled the lifeless body into his arms. Burying his face into the wild hair he cried. It was the first time in almost six years that he gave his tears for someone he loved. Salted tears flowed down he cheeks of the eldest Kaiba. Each one hit the paled lips of his younger brother: Mokuba. _

Seto Kaiba had killed his own flesh and blood out of blood-thirsty attempts.

_I am sorry Seto. . . _

* * *

(1) – I don't know why I did that – Kaiba Gozaburo – really. I just wanted to add something Japanese to this chapter, do I did. 

A/N: sorry it was WAY short. But I think the chapter makes up for it and not to mention the delay.

THANKIES

**Zelda-Jewel**

**lady of the shire **

Love is for fools

**Emerald Leviney****-** im soooooo sorry!

What did you think of this chapter. Seriously - I'm dying here!


	9. Predator

-bows- I'm glad you were patient and were still able and WILLING to keep reading this story!

**Chapter 9  
_Fiends of Forever: Predator_**

_He stared at the spots on the carpet. They sunk. Deep._

_Seto knew he wouldn't be able to get them out of his carpet for a while._

_Then… what happened was completely unexpected._

_The smell._

_Oh! The smell…it was excellent. Pungent. _

**He squirmed from side to side. The moonlight shined through the windows and Kaiba tightened his grip.**

"**I _know_ dear _brother_."**

. . . killed his own flesh and blood out of blood-thirsty attempts.

**x x x**

Lights flashed and it took a moment for Kaiba to realize he was standing on the porch of his mansion. They weren't the ordinary white…But red and blue. Sirens. They seemed to echo off into the silence. The older teen clenched his teeth for a moment. He tried to remember…_Think damnit!_ _What happened? I was—I was in my room with Mokuba. Oh God. Mokuba. Please… let this all be a dream. Please! _Seto stood. That was it. Frozen like the cold and heartless statue he already was. _Harsh . . ._ But there was no meaning to live now. None what so ever. No matter how much he wanted to commit suicide right now for what he had done…the little raspy voice in the back of his head mentioned, _you _are _already dead._

The lights gleamed in the distance before his house in the driveway. It took a second for Kaiba to see three people were lifting something up into the back of a car. A bed. That's what it looked like. A bed. _Who's on it?_ It was hard to tell. A white sheet covered what was lying on top of it.

_Bump._

_Bump. Thump. Bump-bump_.

Music, along with the beating of his heart, mightily pounded throughout his head and ears. Gulping, Kaiba turned towards the door behind him. The front doors were open. _How did they get open_? And when did he ever get out here? It was almost—Kaiba glanced down at his watch—what! It couldn't be almost ten pm on the thirty-first of October. It was impossible. That day happened almost one in half or two days ago. Today was of course, November second….or first. Not October…_unless_…

But vampires don't have the power to set back time….do they? If it's still the thirty-first of October, then it has got to be—_bump_—Mokuba's Halloween party. None of this makes any sense. If today was Halloween, then Mokuba should still be alive. And inside the mansion….

Kaiba's eyes widened. He took a step before shrills echoed into the night air as the party music stopped. "Aaahhhhhhhh.."

"—was murdered!"

Screams rose as kids flew from the Kaiba mansion. The brunette had to take a step back as kids overflowed down his porch stairs and into the night. Kaiba watched the teens dodge the car which was now backing up into the street. They must have seen the ambulance. _Why aren't the cops inside?_ It was then that Kaiba finally read the words imprinted on the side of the huge truck to confirm his theory.

_Ambulance._

Sudden thoughts of Mokuba pressured his mind like a balloon being squeezed to death. It felt like it could explode any second. They couldn't be lifting his little brother into the back, could they? Kaiba's eyes widened. He's was going to be ruined. Or maybe he already was. He had no little brother, the press was definitely going to get a hold of this story, he was bound to get in extreme danger with the police later.

Swiveling his head back to the door, he watched the last of the kids sprint out before he glanced at the back of their heads and started into his own house. By this time, silence pierced the air with no more kids to continue screaming. Walking down the hall, Kaiba finally came into the room where the Halloween party **was** held. Streamers had fallen on the floor. Balloons littered everywhere. Plates, cups and left over pizza with any other kind of food you could think of catered the floor like an escort. Then, there was the candy. It was everywhere.

Kaiba not wanting to believe his eyes rubbed them. At first he didn't even notice the two figures standing in the far corner doing nothing. They just stood there. It was hard **to** notice them. They looked like statues in his eyes. Finally, when one of them moved, Kaiba caught sight of who they were. It was Mokuba standing next to Joey. He stepped out into the light. They rays of the ceiling lamp reflected off his eyes. They sparkled with delight as he spotted his brother across the room. Kaiba had never been so happy in his life.

Then, for a brief second, Mokuba's dead body appeared before his eyes. The soulless capsule lying in his hands. They blood oozing down his chin. Mokuba's eyes opened slowly, his cooling arms surrounded Kaiba's body. It was then that the older brother realized—he **was **being hugged. Not by his dead brother, but by his warm heated flesh of the living Mokuba. Kaiba glanced down at the little teen's head and the body which was holding him tightly. A mere whisper reached his ears, "I missed you." A tear stained face looked up into Kaiba's eyes, "I missed you soooo much Seto."

His head dove into Kaiba's chest as his grip tightened even fiercer than before. It was iron grip. And if felt like he was never going to let him go. "Me too." Kaiba's voice was nothing more than a whisper heard by his own ears as small steps echoed off the walls to greet him. His head looked up in time to see Joey walking towards the pair of Kaiba brothers.

"Kaiba you shouldn't have done that."

Kaiba, who was rubbing Mokuba's back, stared into Joey's eyes, "I hate you right now…get out."

"I didn't—"

"You have destroyed my life, killed my brother and then sent me _back_ to relive a nightmare. I. Hate. You." Kaiba's grasp on the little kid clutching to his torso constricted. Joey's face looked tormented. He didn't know what to do as he watched the exchange Kaiba had made to Mokuba.

Kaiba wanted nothing more than to kill Joey wheeler on the spot. The costume he was wearing made him sick to his stomach. Just looking at the pathetic male in the vampire costume made him cough down a gag. After living the real thing, you'd think that you had a consideration for the species. Not this time.

The brunette positioned Mokuba behind himself as he took a step towards the blond. "Mutt, you better have a good explanation, because you'll be a dead dog in a second. I don't know if you'll be able to comprehend what I am going to do to you in the next five minutes." Kaiba paused for a second before continuing, "After what I have been through, I am going to make you go through what I have gone through. Hell."

"Kaiba, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"You didn't what? Mutt?" Kaiba spat before Joey as he took a step forward. Such hatred and anger went words him. "Because of you this nightmare will never end." Kaiba smirked, "but lucky for you…the nightmare I am living, will become part of you." Kaiba took another step.

**Approaching his prey. **

**Going in for the kill. **

Joey held his hands up in a defense, "Kaiba I know I screwed up—"

"No Mutt, you did more than just screw up. You ruined my life and Mokuba's."

"I-I," Joey became speechless. No comment was spoken for his lips as Kaiba advanced another step.

Mokuba stood his ground behind Kaiba and didn't move an inch as the space between them grew with each inching step the eldest took toward Joey. Even though the blond was his friend, Kaiba has his reasons for going after Joey; and Mokuba _wasn't_ going to stop him.

_Crunch._ Kaiba stepped on a chip and ignored the little crumbs that embedded into the carpet. "You make me want to hurl, you know that?" Joey took a step back at as Kaiba advanced another step. He looked frightened. "So sick, I feel like torturing you before I _kill_ you." Joey's eyes widened. Terror tore through Joey's body as Kaiba's eyes turned blood red with vivid anger. After a moment they turned to their original state of icy blue. Except for one minor change, the pupils held the slits of a cat.

Kaiba couldn't take in any longer. He pounced Joey and uppercut him in the stomach.

Joey slumped over onto Kaiba's arm. He felt nothing close to pain as he tried to get back to standing position. But Kaiba grabbed his hair and slammed him onto his knees. "It's about time you know your place. "Kaiba smirked as he brought his knee to Joey's face. The blond gulped down the liquid that spurt up in to his mouth. He wiped some of it away with his free hand as more appeared on his lips and cheeks. "Kaiba please, let me explain."

"I don't want your excuses." Kaiba griped Joey's shirt. He hurled him across the room into the wall. Kaiba stepped up to the blond lying sprawled on the floor. "I always knew you were a weakling. But to not fight back is lower than the dirt you are." Kaiba raised his fist to strike. He stopped immediately upon descending to Joey's face. Movement caught his eyes behind him. He glanced. Mokuba stood in the same spot with his hands clasped together over his heart. It was like he was anticipated Kaiba to kill. He was waiting for it. Enjoying it.

Seto Kaiba killing Joey Wheeler was entertainment.

"What's wrong Kaiba? Cat got your tongue?" Kaiba's attention was turned back to the blond. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow. And yet here he was, in Kaiba's grip like a rag doll waiting to be thrown all over the place and then be picked right back up again. But there was no life in the smile. It was sadistic. Both of them were acting like a character from a hellish nightmare. One of them was enjoying it while the other…? Kaiba stood like stone and contemplated. Was there really oneof them enjoying it? Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Mokuba. He could understand himself to get a little excited for actually getting to strike Joey…and seeing Mokuba didn't seem like there was only one enjoying this moment. _Something is amiss_, thought Kaiba.

The brunette's eyes glanced from let to right. He was looking for something. Searching…His was still in the air raised to wallop Joey. But he waited. "Having second thoughts Moneybags?" His eyes caught it. Kaiba's hand fisted around Joey's shirt harder, his eyes hardened as he made eye contact with Joey. Blood still specked Joey's inner corner of his mouth. Kaiba smirked, "You missed a spot."

Joey's eyes furrowed.

By then it was too late before Joey could comprehend the fist connecting with his jaw. His body spiraled backward along with the odd crunching nose from his face back as he crashed into another wall.

Kaiba wasting no time spun around and grabbed a pole left behind from a child's costume. It looked somewhat like a metal spear. He spun around a hurled it at Mokuba's standing figure. He soared it through the air aiming at one thing. His heart. Crimson surged everywhere. Mokuba's eyes widened as tears flew out his eyes. The room darken as the little boy fell to his knees. Even the lights seemed to dim at the powerful aura that filled the room. "_Seto_…" it sounded so raspy, it was as if the devil himself was speaking, "how could you do this to me?"

The brunette stood his ground He'd already killed his brother. He knew well enough this wasn't Mokuba. Kaiba looked away, "I'm sorry Mokuba."

The child's cries filled the room as the fell to the floor in torment and anguish, "Seto! Why Seto! Why!" Kaiba couldn't look or watch as he eradicated his little brother for the second time in a row. _Thud._ Kaiba knew Mokuba's life had ended.

Laughing filled the room.

"**Well done Seto. I am surprised you figured it out." **

Kaiba stood lifeless as he stared at the floor emotionless, "I am sick of playing your little game."

"**Does that mean you are giving up?"**

The young brunette didn't answer as he glanced at Mokuba's dead corpse. Hearing something behind him, he half turned before Joey stepped up beside him to stare at the teenager on the floor. "You know the press will be all over this?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Kaiba's voice was monotone. The two stared at the lifeless body before the doorbell rang.

* * *

Am I loosing my touch or is it still the same? Please review. 


End file.
